Into your keeping
by p1nk
Summary: Relena's kingdom went up in flames and she is forced to become the lady attendant of a certain arrogant, fierce and controlling Prussian eyed Prince. Will she break through his wall before her past catches up to her and she is forced to leave?
1. Prologue

Title: _**Into your keeping**_

AU Romance/Drama

Summary: Relena's kingdom went up in flames and she is forced to become the lady attendant of a certain arrogant, fierce and controlling Prussian eyed Prince. Will she break through his wall before her past catches up to her and she is forced to leave?

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Gundam Wing characters however the plot and other unrecognizable characters are all mine.

A/N: Hey guys, this is a story I started a good couple years ago but I've renewed my love for the HxR pairing so I've picked up writing this again with intentions to complete it. Hope you enjoy & please read and review!

_Relena struggled against the rough hands which grasped her arms and dragged her on the ground, gravel and sand clung to her clothes. Looking at her surroundings she guessed she was in a forest of some sort. How she arrived there she did not know. The gag around her mouth muffled her screams and she threw up her legs hoping to at least injure her captor. A sharp sting against her cheeks quieted her movements and she clenched her eyes against the pain. _

_"Quit yer thrashin'," a hot breath whispered against her ear. "No one comin' for you. They're all dead and you woulda been too if you wasn't gonna bring in a pretty price at the market."_

_Relena's dark blue eyes widened as she commenced her struggling, Thunder struck the sky and the rain began to drizzle lightly then turned itself into a complete downpour. Exhausted from her efforts, she allowed herself to be dragged on the now sodden ground. She turned her eyes upward and looked at the trees passing her by slowly with tears forming in her eyes yet she did not cry. _

_She would not show this man she was weak._

_Relena closed her eyes and struggled to remember. All that was brought into her mind were images of fire, explosions, people running and the last image of her mother screaming at her to run before the flames consumed her form. She remembered the feel of large, warm hands clutching hers and long platinum blonde hair in front of her as she remembered running. Running to where? And why? She recalled falling and hearing a voice call her name and then silence. And then she awoke to find herself being roughly handled and dragged on the ground. She wanted to know where the brute was taking her, who he was and what the hell happened. But knew better than to expect answers. She was helpless and this angered her but she wouldn't cry._

_She refused._

_Relena kept her eyes closed and planned to wait for an opening where she would be able to escape. Her golden blonde hair clung to her face but she made no effort to remove the soaked strands, her remaining strength gone. The feel of rain splashing on her face and clothes calmed her somewhat and she felt herself drift to sleep, a deep, sound sleep where the forgotten cries of her mother faded into the dark recesses of her mind._


	2. Aquaintance

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I wish I did though. Hope this chapter will give a better idea of where I am going with the story.

Large cobalt blue eyes surveyed the market scene in delight. He inhaled the scent of burning sausages, onions, roasted chicken in freshly baked bread and the strong almost pungent odor of ale. He placed his hands on his hips and grinned. He was going to have his fill today for sure.

"Lord Duo!"

At the sound of his name, the young man turned swiftly, his long chestnut braid whipping behind his back. His grin became wider as he watched the familiar, petite figure run up to him. The girl placed her hands on his shoulder to catch her breath and looked up at him with accusing dark blue eyes. Her dark bangs clung to her sweaty forehead.

"Really now," she started, "it's too hot to be running off ahead of us. Lord Wufei is already having a conniption. The whole time 'Woman control that long haired idiot of yours.' And then he goes off into his weakness and immaturity rambling."

Duo waved her comment away. "Like he doesn't complain enough as it is. Come," he said, offering her his arm gallantly, "to amend for your troubles how about I purchase you a nice outfit? Seems a new nightgown is needed to replace the one I ripped last night."

A heavy blush rose up in Hilde's cheeks as she turned away from his wink. "Honestly..." she said taking his arm and walking with him. The couple met up with their friend Dorothy near a food stand and sat down on the wooden benches under the shed of the stand to order lunch. Hilde breathed a sigh of relief as they sat under the cool shed away from the harsh sun. She turned to her friend next to her.

"Dorothy, did you find those hair clips you wanted?"

The blonde raised one of her unique forked eyebrows and curled her mouth in disgust as she looked out at the merchants and customers milling about.

"Those hair clips were imported. I will never be able to find replicas of those here," she indicted the market with her usual supreme air of indifference.

Duo scratched the tip of his nose thoughtfully. "Why not ask Quatre to order you some different ones from Arabia?"

Dorothy glared at him, her ice blue eyes narrowing. "They were a gift from my grandfather. Had you not been so clumsy as to make me fall into the stream I would not have lost them in the first place."

Duo rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "I said I was sorry," he laughed nervously. Dorothy turned her face and ignored him pointedly, waiting for Quatre to return from his instrument browsing with Trowa.

"I wonder where Lord Wufei and Meiran went off too. They weren't with you Dorothy?" Hilde asked, looking around.

"Who knows?" the blonde replied, lazily. "They're probably off somewhere looking for those silly Chinese amulets."

Their lunch arrived and Duo anxiously picked up his spoon to enjoy the steaming hot dumpling soup. But before he could indulge, the sharp sound of a slap reached his ears. He frowned and looked up. Seeing nothing he went back to his soup when he heard the sound again and this time of a man spewing obscenities.

"Annoyance after annoyance," Dorothy scoffed, looking past his shoulder. "Can they not keep simple slaves in obedience?"

Duo and Hilde turned around in their seats to where Dorothy's eyes were. A crowd was surrounding one of the slave platforms. They could see a large, burly man standing over a young girl with honey blonde hair; her slender hand covering the bruise on her cheek. Four other slave girls were being led off the platform into an adjacent tent.

"I think you like gettin' the sense knocked into yer," he growled, spittle coming out with each word. The crowd pushed closer, with angry shouts and fists waving.

The slave captor turned around to face them. "She's a feisty one! A good deal to any lucky man who'd be worth his gold to tame her!" The voices of the men in the crowd rose as they waved their money pouches, each shouting out a different price. The captor roughly jerked the girl up by the hair and pushed her forward allowing the men to grope and pull at the thin canvas dress she wore. The girl held her head ground proudly and struggled against the man's grip on her hair. It was when he placed his arm roughly around her neck did she decide that she had enough and brought her teeth down on the man's arm. He spun her around and backhanded her as he cried out in pain and she fell off the short platform onto the ground.

The crowd of men gathered around her and one man pulled her up by the front of her dress. She spat in his face and he lifted his free hand to slap her, but before he could his arm was stilled. The crowd fell instantly silent.

"Perhaps you should learn some manners on how to treat a lady," said the person who held the man's wrist. Black gloved hands tightened and the man grunted as he pushed the girl away.

"Maybe you should learn to mind your own business!" The man made a move to punch the other but a dark braid lashed him in the face and he was knocked off balance as he felt legs slide under him. Duo stood over the man, hands on his hips, looking down at him in amusement. He stamped his foot on the man's chest and looked up at the crowd.

"Barbaric fools," he spat out. "Go home before I have you all arrested and thrown to the dogs." The men eyed Duo's clothes warily. A heavy, black long sleeved shirt rolled up at the elbows, black gloves, a thin but strong armor that covered his torso, faulds which were short, metal skirts at the base of the armor, spaulders which were arm and shoulder metal guards, long black cape, black breeches with black knee high boots and a royal seal patch with the symbol of a scythe on the left side of his breast place. Upon seeing the seal, the men's eyed widened as they realized he was a soldier of the royal palace. Judging by the elaborate hilt of his sword that hung at his waist by a leather belt, he was one of the four highest ranked.

He could indeed have them sent to the dogs.

One by one the men backed away slowly, grumbled and made off. Duo turned to the girl who was sitting on the ground, clutching her chest, the material of her dress bunching underneath her fingers. Duo extended his hand to her and was startled when she looked at his hand and turned away. The bruise on her smooth cheek had turned an ugly purple and the girl bit her lip as she stared at the ground.

"Are you alright?" Duo asked softly. The girl refused to speak.

"Your name miss?" he tried again. She closed her eyes and turned her face away.

Duo sighed and scratched his head as he thought. "Hilde!" he called over his shoulder. The girl ran up to his side.

"See to this girl's care and if you can get her to talk," Duo said while he removed his cloak and placed it around the girl's shoulders. "Let her know we want to help her. I will go and see if I can locate the others and we'll take her back to the castle."

Hilde nodded and bent down next to the girl.

"Why bother?" Dorothy drawled from her place under the shed. "She's a slave, let her stay there."

Duo gave her a half-smile. "It seems I'm too generous for my own good," he said dropping some coins on the table in payment for the soup. He glanced back at Hilde and the girl and walked off, his braid swinging behind him.


	3. Assistance

A/N: And here's the third chapter...enjoy!

Disclaimer- Gundam Wing is not mine to own...I just like messing with the characters :)

Hilde gazed at the silent girl sitting next to her from the corner of her eye and sighed. Dorothy regarded the girl's dirty face, clothing and hair with disdain.

"Picking up strays seems to be the practice nowadays," Dorothy said, lazily twirling a blonde strand between her slender fingers.

Hilde frowned at her friend when she felt the girl beside her stiffen.

"Be courteous," Hilde said quietly, "After what happened we couldn't have just left her there."

"And what of the others? I suppose your lord plans on picking up every other enslaved soul along the way?" Dorothy said, cocking an infamous eyebrow.

"I don't know," Hilde replied with a casual shrug. "He has his reasons."

Dorothy scoffed and looked away. Her eyes brightened as she saw her Lord Quatre, accompanied by Trowa, Wufei, Duo and Wufei's attendant Meiran, walk towards them.

"Well everyone's here," Duo said, clapping his hands. "If there's nothing else anyone wants to pick up, we'll get going then."

Hilde nodded as she and Dorothy rose from their seats. Dorothy went to stand by Quatre's side. However, the third girl did not move.

"Did you find out her name?" Duo whispered to Hilde.

Hilde shook her head. "No, my lord. She wouldn't say a word."

Dorothy tapped her foot impatiently. "This is ridiculous!" she said, stalking over to the girl. She grabbed the girl by the arm and forcefully pulled her up from the seat. The cloak slipped from the girl's shoulders and she struggled against Dorothy's grip but to no avail.

"I don't know why we even bother, but you're coming whether you like it or not," Dorothy hissed coldly in the girl's ear. "Consider yourself lucky you're not going to be thrown back into that slave cage. However if you wish to return to your enslavement please do so quickly and don't waste our time."

Hilde picked up the cloak and put it on the girl's shaking shoulders. She slipped her arm through the girl's and gently led her away from Dorothy.

"Forgive her," Hilde apologized. "But we really must be going. You'll receive better help back at the castle."

Quatre, Meiran and Trowa looked at the girl curiously. Wufei and Dorothy both stood impatiently waiting with scowls on their faces.

"I'll explain everything later," Duo said hastily, leading them to where their horses were tethered and waiting.

Duo, Quatre and Wufei lifted their counterparts on the steeds then mounted them afterwards. Trowa looked at the girl beside him, a visible jade green eye regarded her impassively.

"It seems you will be riding with me," he said, his voice quiet. The girl looked up at him. The bangs of his brown hair covered a portion of the left side of his face, but his expression was bare and showed no sign of either hostility or concern. She calmed a bit and allowed him to help her up on the spotted white and brown horse. He sat behind her, took the reigns and the group started to move towards the trail back to the palace.

A little ways ahead of them, Hilde leaned back against Duo's chest. He smiled, kissed her hair and put his cheek against the side of her head.

"I wonder what the Prince will say when he hears that you rescued a slave and actually brought her back on a whim," Hilde mused.

Duo chuckled. "Knowing him, he'll pin me down with that look that'll freeze my skin off."

Hilde twisted around to look up at his face. "What's going to happen when we get back? What are we going to do with her?"

Duo kissed the tip of her nose. "I haven't the slightest idea. Whatever happens happens I suppose."

Behind them, rode Quatre and Dorothy on a light brown mare. Dorothy had a look of slight irritation her face and Quatre could sense it.

"You don't seem too pleased about our new guest," Quatre said, teasing.

Dorothy crossed her arms. "I believe Lord Duo thinks of us as missionaries. What do we look like going about picking up leftovers from the markets?"

Quatre's turquoise blue eyes sparkled as he laughed softly. "It's not so bad of a thing to help another person Dorothy. Perhaps you should learn a thing or two from Lord Duo about kindness to others."

"Kindness? A wasted emotion on an undeserving race," Dorothy replied, raising her pert little nose in the air. "I am still vexed over his antics that made me fall into that damn river."

Quatre smiled, placing his chin on her slender shoulder. "I would be lying if I said I didn't enjoy the absolute adorable face you made when you came out," he whispered in her hair. "You looked quite kissable I must admit."

Dorothy blushed and her features relaxed genuinely. Only Quatre knew how to dissipate her foul moods.

Next to them, mounted on a gray and white spotted mare, Wufei rolled his eyes.

"I believe if we don't move, I just may lose my lunch," Wufei drawled to Meiran. "Although by the looks of it, Maxwell and his woman are no better." Dorothy spared him no glance but Quatre smiled apologetically.

Meiran ran her finger lightly over Wufei's gloved hand. She glanced back at Trowa. The girl had her head down and judging by the looseness of her body, she had fallen asleep. She felt a little sorry for her. Trowa kept the girl from falling off by wrapping one hand securely around her waist while using the other to hold the reigns. His face held no expression as usual.

Meiran faced forward again and the group traveled in silence for the remaining half hour journey, wondering just exactly what they were going to do with their new "guest."


	4. Acquisition

Chapter 3

The slight bump and trot of the horse jerked Relena out from her stupor. She blinked carefully and opened her eyes, adjusting to the sight of three other couples on horseback. She looked down to the gloved arm around her waist and frowned, aghast that she allowed herself to sleep at a time like this. She remembered the man's kind eyes and relaxed but still had her guard up.

'Where are they taking me?' she wondered. Looking around she saw they were in a large clearing of trees, following a worn trail. The sweltering heat of the midday sun was blocked out by the trees above and so the temperature was comfortable. Relena felt the arm around her move away as she assumed the man sensed she had awakened. She thought about the man behind her. She admitted he was the least rambunctious out of the group and probably the most polite although she couldn't really tell for sure. She thought about the man with the long braid, her savior.

'Savior indeed,' she thought. 'I don't remember asking for his help.'

His blue eyes were jovial and his smile was generous. She judged him to be the least mature of the group yet the most outgoing. Relena assumed the girl with short dark hair, Hilde, to be his lady of some sort. She had wanted to answer the girl when she was being questioned but decided against it as she thought they would leave straight away. Relena had not expected them to go this far and actually take them with her. She then saw a couple, both with flaxen hair and remembered the girl with the strange eyebrows. She took an immediate dislike to the pushy woman.

Relena had also assumed the couple was together. She had stolen a few glances at the girl they called Dorothy and her counterpart. The blonde haired man had a soft smile and peaceful blue eyes. His whole demeanor was calm and unwavering and she didn't understand how one as obnoxious as Dorothy could fit with one so completely different.

'I suppose opposites do attract,' she thought wryly.

Relena turned her attention to the Asian couple riding alongside the two blondes. She knew the least about them since she didn't hear them speak at all when they had rejoined their friends at the lunch shed. Relena did notice the man seemed to have a permanent, stern, no-nonsense tattooed on his face. She remembered him scowling along with Dorothy and didn't find him pleasant in the least. His lady counterpart, with inky black hair tied in a short ponytail, seemed like a softer version of him; however Relena couldn't judge the girl's personality either because she too had done nothing but stand next to her lord quietly.

The men all wore the same manner of armored clothing suggesting them to be of great rank. Each however, sported a different seal on their breastplates. Supposedly to differentiate their rank, she thought. The woman wore ankle-length tunic dresses of the common medieval style with a cinched belt at the waist and tight sleeves with gilded, gold swirls as design along the forearm to wrist. They wore flat, silk slippers.

'Just who are these people?' Relena wondered again.

"We will be arriving shortly at the palace. The wait is not much longer," the man behind her called Trowa said, bringing Relena out from her musings. He urged the horse into a slightly quicker trot to keep up with the couples ahead. He had gone slowly for her sake since he knew she had fallen asleep and did not want to disturb her.

Relena thought over a plan of escape. Trustworthy or not, she did not know them and staying was out of the question. She had to find a way to sneak out of their grasp and back to her home. Remembering this, immediately brought an empty feeling to her stomach. She still could not recall the events that occurred which led her to have been sold as a slave. The memory was faint and in bits and pieces and try as she might, they refused to mend.

She though back to flames, a warm hand and running.. She clenched her fists and was determined to remember what it was she had to do, where she had to go and was determined not to be hindered by these people. It was seven against one if she decided to escape now and it was a foolish idea indeed. Relena decided to wait it out and see what would become of her.

"We have arrived," Trowa announced as the party made its way down a trail on the side of the hill.

Relena looked up from her hands and set against the backdrop of an ocean and cascade of mountainous trees, was situated the largest castle she had ever seen. Her sapphire eyes widened at the sheer grandeur of the structure. From the seemingly deep moat, to the massive drawbridge, to the towering gatehouse and the soaring cylindrical towers, the look of the castle was extremely intimidating. Various guards dressed in slightly similar clothing to the men she was with, stood situated near the sides of the arched passageways.

The group reached the barbican and soldiers allowed them to pass, bowing respectfully.. They entered through the high-arched passageway and reached the drawbridge which was let down. They then rode to the main gate and two stable boys came running up to them. Relena still could not fathom why one would need a castle so massive. She remembered her own castle home being quite large but nothing compared to this.

The women and soldiers had all dismounted by then and Trowa looked up at her expectantly, his hand extended. She took it and allowed him to help her down. Although she was perfectly capable of mounting and dismounting a horse she did not wish to be rude. Looking around her, Relena saw Duo and Quatre in conversation with two tall women wearing long, dark purple gowns. One woman had her brown/blonde hair in two wide curls framing her face and the other had brown hair also framing her face. They seemed to be older than the rest of them and Relena inched closer, curious as to what they were saying. She remained still when their eyes turned to her. The one with the curls smiled sympathetically. Relena turned around when she felt a tap on her shoulder.

The Asian girl, who was slightly shorter than Relena, looked up at her and smiled.

"If you please, miss. Follow me this way, the girls and I will see to you," Meiran said, her voice was not soft as her petite features portrayed her to be, but it was not unpleasant. Relena nodded and followed Hilde, Dorothy and Meiran into another of the high-arched passageways, up a few stone steps and into a bright candle lit stone walkway. The girls led Relena into a large, stone bathroom quite a ways into the hall. There was a deep, oval pool in the center of all the pillars and benches that surrounded it. Hilde led Relena over to stone bench.

Dorothy crossed her arms and stood at the door, unwilling to be a hand-maid to a slave.

"I will fetch you you a clean set of clothing," Meiran offered helpfully, exiting the bath.

Relena sat on the bench and gazed into the lightly, steaming bath.

"This bathhouse is always being heated by the hot springs underneath this part of the castle," Hilde explained following Relena's eyesight. "So it's never cold. You can undress and bathe now if you like."

Relena looked at Hilde, uncertainty in her eyes. She still didn't understand why they were being so generous and concerned.

"Please trust me," Hilde said, her dark blue eyes earnest. "Lord Duo wouldn't like it if all his troubles were for nothing if you don't accept our hospitality. I can't honestly say I know what you've been through but judging by what I've seen today, I know you'd welcome a little reprieve. Dorothy and I will leave you in privacy, but please do make use of what we offer. We mean you no harm."

Relena's heart warmed a little at the girl's sincerity and for the first time since they've met, Relena gave her a genuine smile. She nodded and proceeded to remove her clothing. Hilde and Dorothy left the bath, the blonde giving her a fleeting look of contempt before following the brunette out.

Relena stood up and made her way to the edge of the pool, dipping her toe lightly to test the water. It was at the perfect temperature and she proceeded to submerge herself into the comforting pool. The small scratches and nicks on her body from the rough handling of the slaves captors stung slightly as the warm water cleansed them. She closed her eyes and rested her head against the side of the pool not hearing Meiran enter quietly with the bath soaps, oils, wash towels and clean clothing. Meiran placed them near the pool and left as silently as she came, not wishing to alarm the girl.


	5. Acceptance

A/N- Slightly longer chapter this time around, enjoy! Thanks to those who've reviewed so far =]

Chapter 4

Relena swam about near the edge and then spotted the bath soaps. She reached out to take the soap and wash towel, grateful for something to scrub off all the grime that clung to her skin. She could see the layers of dirt float on the surface of the water and then flow out into the drainage system near the edge of the left side of the pool. Using the scented soaps, Relena scrubbed her skin vigorously and massaged it through her hair. She took her time, mulling over the soldiers and the girls who helped her.

'They are not as bad as I thought they would be,' Relena thought, 'Aside from Dorothy.' She wondered if they were as trustworthy as they seemed and decided not to think too much of that aspect of the acquaintance yet until she got to fully know them better.

Completely rinsing herself, making sure every bit of dirt was scrubbed off, Relena reached for the cotton towel and wrapped it around her slim figure as she walked up the stones steps and out of the pool. She dried quickly, rubbed some oils over her skin and put on the knee-length dark green tunic with tight dark brown leggings and soft leather boots that Meiran brought her. Relena buckled the brown leather belt around her waist and then dried her hair. She combed the knots out with the brush that was available and tied her now clean honey blonde hair into a pony-tail with the leather tong Meiran had placed along with the clothing. Relena smoothed her hair and her clothing and deeming herself presentable, picked up the dirty clothes, brush and the other toiletries and walked towards the exit of the bathhouse. She was surprised to see Dorothy waiting for her outside of the door, leaning against the wall with arms crossed.

"You certainly took your time," Dorothy said irritably.

Relena looked down at the bundle in her arms sheepishly.

"It doesn't matter, follow me," Dorothy said, walking away quickly.

They walked past various rooms and Dorothy led Relena into the Great Hall. Relena had barely any time to observe her surroundings before she was led past the buttery, pantry and then into the kitchen. There she could see Hilde, Meiran, and the two women in the robes she had noticed outside the first hour they arrived.

"Sit there," Dorothy jabbed her finger at a stool near the large earthen fireplace. Having completed her duties, the only thing Hilde and Meiran could have persuaded her to do whilst they got the other accommodations prepared, Dorothy stalked out.

Hilde smiled apologetically. "You'll have to excuse Dorothy's behavior. She was never the most polite around guests, but once you get used to her she's not all that insufferable."

Relena nodded as Meiran took the clothes and toiletries away to place them in the hamper and disposal. She looked around the kitchen; even this simple place was quite a sight to see. The kitchen was made of wood, as was common and a sturdy reed-thatched roof. Roasting in the massive cooking oven were two large cattle and a few earthen bowls of vegetables place just above the fire to catch the tasty, dripping juices of the beef. There were few workers, probably only about four or five, Relena wasn't sure, to man the extensive place. Various utensils hung from the walls, knives, large spoon and flesh hooks. It was warm and cozy inside the place and Relena felt herself relax.

The woman with the large curls came over to her and handed her a bowl of steaming vegetables and broth.

"You must be hungry," her voice was gentle and her cornflower eyes soft. "Eat and perhaps we will talk later."

Relena accepted the soup gratefully and ate it with a large piece of bread the woman handed to her on a plate. Hilde, Meiran, and the two ladies were seated on stools at the main table, striking up conversation with the three large women who were kneading hefty chunks of dough.

"How was the market?" a worker asked, her black hair tied in a knotted bun and her chubby face in concentration.

"Hardly anything worth it," Hilde answered. "I went a couple of days before with Lord Duo and it was all the same. I could've saved us the trouble from going again but everyone insisted."

"Aye," a second woman answered, her similar dark hair tied in the same fashion. "Kathy will be comin' soon with the other vegetables for the banquet tonight. A good girl that one to go about pickin' up stuff for us on such short notice."

Hilde nodded. "It's been a while since we've seen her."

"Poor thing probably misses Lord Trowa," Meiran added. "Maybe we can ask if she'd like to sleep over. I don't believe they've seen each other in weeks. She's been so busy with the Bloom estate."

"We'll see, we'll see," the first woman said.

Relena listened to their chatter as she finished up the last spot of soup in the bowl. It was delicious and filling and she sighed as she leaned back slightly against the stone wall.

The woman with the long brown hair went over to collect the bowl and plate.

"How do you feel?" she asked.

Relena looked down at her hands. "I feel much better…thank you," she replied, letting them hear her voice for the first time.

"So she isn't a mute," Dorothy said, walking in. "How fortunate for us."

"Here, keep yourself busy," Hilde said, thrusting an apple into Dorothy's hands.

The woman with the curls turned to Relena. "I am Sally, and this is Lady Une," she said referring to the woman with the long brown hair next to her. "The cooks' names are Helen, Augustina and Ruth respectively." Each of the three women nodded their head to her and smiled, continuing with their kneading.

Relena felt it was no use hiding anything, she had already spoken. "My name is Relena and I know you'll probably ask me where I've come from and what not but I honestly don't remember. The only thing I can tell you is when I awoke I found myself being dragged along to be sold as a slave. That's really all I can tell you," she said looking up from her hands.

"So you weren't a slave from the beginning?" Meiran questioned.

Relena shook her head. "I just happened to find myself there, I don't know how or why. I don't remember."

Ruth, the cook with pale blonde hair, made a sympathetic sound. "You poor child, I can't imagine how difficult that must've been."

Awkwardly, Relena looked away into the fire.

"So you know of no one in Minland," Hilde said thoughtfully. "No family, relatives or friends. Well we can't go sending you off by yourself…how about you stay here?"

'So that's where I am,' Relena thought, struggling to place the name. 'Minland…'

Dorothy made an indignant sound as Meiran nodded her head in agreement.

"You know absolutely nothing about her," Dorothy said, chin in her hand, regarding Relena blandly.

"I don't suppose that matters," Lady Une said, smiling at Relena. "She is harmless."

"Looks are deceiving," Dorothy muttered.

"Nonsense," Lady Sally waved her comment away. "What do you say Relena, do you agree?"

"I don't want to be a burden to anyone," Relena started. "I think it'll be best if I just go. I honestly didn't even expect to remain this long."

"Lord Duo will be most displeased if we just send you off, especially when you don't know anything about this land or even of where you came from," Hilde said.

Dorothy cut her pale blue eyes at Hilde. "Lord Duo this, Lord Duo that. Is it a common practice to force those who wish to leave, to do otherwise?"

Meiran gave Dorothy a harsh glance. "Just because it is a distress to you show any ounce of concern for another, does not mean the rest of us find it troublesome as well. You would do well to keep your prissy manners to yourself and show some compassion. It would be a most fitting change on you."

Relena could sense the tension in the room and spoke up. "I don't wish to cause a row. I think it would be best if I do leave," she said getting up from her seat.

"Sit down," Lady Une said swiftly, her voice tight. Relena did so quickly. She was starting to see that this Lady Une was not accustomed to being opposed.

"It does not matter if Lady Dorothy agrees to it or not," Lady Une continued. "We want you here. I do not think I will be able to sleep at night knowing we let you off on your own. You are staying until better circumstances arise for you and that is final."

Relena nodded meekly, seeing that when Lady Une took that tone everyone obeyed. Even Dorothy's balking was placated.

Lady Sally clasped her hands. "Well I am glad that's finally settled," she said brightly. "Lady Une and I have some final preparations to do for tonight's banquet. Hilde, Dorothy, and Meiran we will leave Relena in your care. See you tonight love," she winked at Relena before leaving the kitchen with Lady Une.

"We'll give you some time to relax before we help you get prepared for tonight," Hilde said kindly. "Do you have anything that is troubling you? Questions perhaps?"

Relena thought this over and nodded. "Please don't take this the wrong way but, what exactly are your places here?"

Relena saw Hilde and Meiran blush and exchange glances. Dorothy, on the other hand, resumed her trademark scoff whilst taking a bite from the apple.

"It's a bit difficult to explain," Hilde began, "without making it sound…uncomfortable."

"Are you all married to the soldiers you were with?" Relena asked.

"Not quite," Meiran said. "We're, how would you say this…ah…personal lady attendants to them."

"Concubines?" The word slipped from Relena's mouth before she could stop it.

Dorothy choked. "I beg your pardon?" she said, furious at the unintended insult.

"Well I'm still a bit confused as to-."

"Listen here you dirty, sniveling bag of-."

Hilde cut off Dorothy before she could finish. "No, no Relena! We're nothing like that at all!" Her pretty face was flushed, embarrassed at having to explain.

Relena was immediately contrite. "I'm sorry Hilde. I did not mean to offend."

"You must think so lowly of our status," Dorothy sneered. "We are above that I assure you."

"We're a little more than concubines," Meiran explained finally, not at all abashed. "Not quite wives either. Somewhere in between. Although I suppose we can be assumed to be wives, just not in the legal sense."

Relena mulled this over. "I think I understand."

"Thank goodness," Hilde said in relief. "It's so difficult to explain these things. We've been questioned before but always found a way to avoid answering."

"What exactly is the banquet for tonight?' Relena inquired.

"It's in celebration of the new soldiers returning. They were off with top members of the army that oversaw their training for about three months," Meiran said. "They arrived in the kingdom yesterday I believe and was housed at a few dozen inns."

"How is it your lords stayed behind?"

"Well the castle must be looked after and they had returned from a journey oversees, so they were allowed to rest."

"We found you on a lucky day," Hilde said, rising from her seat. "You get to meet the Prince."

"Prince?" Relena echoed.

"Are you daft?" Dorothy asked, annoyed. "Why else would we have been spending days to prepare for this dinner? Certainly not for some commoner, I assure you. The Prince is always in a savage mood after returning from training after so long. I doubt he'd be in the mind to meet anyone, much less someone of little importance."

Relena ignored the blonde's last comment and looked at Hilde for explanation.

"His Highness is a rather…difficult person I'll give you that and he's not too fond of conversation or anyone bothering him. But you'll be a guest here from now on so it's only right you should be introduced. So if you are given the cold shoulder at first, don't take it to heart."

"And if he does for some odd reason give you the time of day, don't think too much of that either," Dorothy put in. "He is merely tolerating your presence."

Relena wrinkled her nose. 'He doesn't sound too appealing,' she thought, but kept it to herself.

Meiran stood up to go stand next to Hilde. "I believe we should be getting our things in order for tonight and to help Relena in finding something suitable to wear."

Hilde agreed. "Come Relena, I'll show you to your room."

Relena followed Hilde through the stone halls and into a room. She looked out through the stone arched window and could see a long trail of men marching in sync, down the same hill she had recently traveled. The clanging of their shields, axes, armor and swords sung clearly even from inside the stone walls. Relena stood on tip-toe to peer down to see if she could catch a glimpse of the Prince but the men in the front of the line had already disappeared from her view.

"You're so anxious!" Hilde said, laughing. "Don't worry you will see them in time."

Relena blushed and mumbled that she was just curious.

"I'm sure," Hilde teased. "Well I will let you familiarize yourself with your room and I will go and start my own preparations. I will be back in time to help you and give you a summary of what to expect and what not. So until then, make yourself at home."

Hilde turned to leave but Relena gently caught her hand.

"Hilde?"

"Hmm?"

Relena looked into the girl's dark blue eyes gratefully. "Thank you," she said. "I appreciate your kindness."

Hilde squeezed Relena's hand reassuringly. "It's no trouble at all," she said. "Consider this your home now." She smiled and left the room.

Relena sighed and looked around her room. It was rather comfortably sized, not too large yet not too small. The headboard of her twin-sized bed was of sturdy mahogany as well as the canopy. Pale cream gauzes were draped from the tops of the posts and there was a crafted dark wooden box at the foot of the bed. A mahogany armoire was situated across from the bed along with a dresser and framed mirror. There was a small fireplace in the far corner of the room against the wall facing the right edge of the bed, a little ways from the door. A carved table and plush chair was placed near the window. This was far grander than what she had expected to be given and took into consideration Hilde's words that this was now her home. She sat down on the soft bed, her worn frame molding itself on the comforter and placed her head on the pillow, thinking to have a short nap before Hilde came back.


	6. Anomalous

A/N: Alrighttttttt Chapter 5! Thanks to all who've reviewed! Glad you're liking the story so far, read on!

Prince Heero Yuy surveyed his troops in satisfaction, a small smirk on his face. He watched them march into the barracks he had ordered to be constructed before their arrival. The training had been intense but each soldier lived up to the challenge and he was pleased that two thousand more had joined the ranks of five thousand. He urged his midnight black steed to trot alongside the marching men and halted near the door. Each had a stern look on their face, a posture of pride to be able to have been trained under the watchful eye of the Prince, their Lord, himself.

"You're looking a bit too pleased with yourself there, your highness," a jovial voice broke through his thoughts.

Heero brought his horse around to see Lords Duo, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre walking towards him. Duo's long braid swaying behind him as he gave Heero a mock bow.

"Welcome home, your almighty stoic-ness," he teased, one of the few able to overlook propriety and formality when addressing the Prince.

"It seems your sense of humor has not left you," Heero drawled, dismounting. The Lords grasped their Prince's forearm in the familiar warm greeting, thankful that he arrived safe and in good health.

"They walk as if rods were inserted up their backs," Wufei observed approvingly. "I take it training was as rigorous as ever."

Duo clapped Wufei on his back and laughed. "Did you expect anything less?"

"From you perhaps," Wufei said dryly.

Duo scratched the back of his head and laughed again. "That was just one time…"

Quatre interjected before Wufei could continue the argument. "Were you met with any difficulties along the way?" he asked Heero.

"Hardly," Heero answered. "The training area was secluded and private."

"A feast is being held tonight in honor of your returning home," Trowa said quietly. "Perhaps you should rest before the festivities. It seems the girls spent much time with the preparations."

The five men walked towards the main gate of the castle and departed when Heero said he was going off to take a bath before he went to rest. The Prince ran his Prussian blue eyes over his home fondly. He certainly missed the familiar stone walls and the scent of roasted meat wafting out of the fireplace chimney. Heero ascended the stone steps in the tower to the main floor of bedrooms. Every guard bowed in greeting and he nodded his head. He turned the corner in time to see Hilde and Meiran whispering to each other and backing out from a room, pulling the door quietly. They stood to attention when they saw him walking towards them.

"Your highness," Hilde curtsied, smiling at him.

"Welcome home," Meiran said, doing the same.

Heero nodded his head curtly and raised an eyebrow. "What were you two doing?"

"Oh, hardly anything, just bustling about, making some last minute adjustments for the banquet," Hilde said nervously. "If you'll excuse us, m' lord."

"Hn," Heero said, not quite believing. He watched Hilde and Meiran curtsy again before scurrying away.

He watched their retreating figures and then looked to the slightly ajar door. He pushed the door open quite loudly and observed the room. On the bed to his left he could see a figure, lying gracefully and judging by her figure against the dim light he saw it was a woman. Her golden blonde hair lay across the pillow, reflecting the hues from the setting sun. Her breath was steady and the rise and fall of her chest was slow and sure. Heero moved closer, intrigued. He didn't remember seeing her before. The pale complexion of her porcelain skin, the delicate way her hand laid against the satin pillow, her small pink lips, the long lashes that rested on her high cheeks like crescent moons were new to him. The girl mumbled something in her sleep and stirred. Heero moved back slightly and frowned. Turning to leave the room, he glanced back at the girl and made a mental note to ask Duo what exactly a stranger was doing sleeping in his castle.

Heero closed the door before he could see the girl awaken and made his way to his private bathhouse. Inside he could see handmaidens hurrying about to clean up and he glared at them, wondering why they were cleaning at all since only he was permitted to use this bathhouse.

"What is the meaning of this?" Heero commanded, his voice causing all the maids to halt in fear.

A timid voice spoke up. "I beg your pardon sire, but-but a guest had used the bath before an-and we were simply making it presentable for your return," the maid squeaked, nervously twisting her apron in her hands.

An eyebrow rose. "Guest?"

"Ye-yes sire. A lady guest."

Heero then remembered the girl lying in the bed and assumed she was the culprit who had made use of his bathhouse. He pinned the cowering maid with a hard stare.

"Who gave her permission?"

"Lady Hilde, your highness."

"Hn." Heero made another mental note to have a word with Lord Duo about allowing his lady to take such liberties as to allow strangers to utilize his things.

"Bring me a clean pair of clothing," he instructed, dismissing them.

The maids bowed before quickly exiting the bathhouse. Heero undressed slowly, his mind elsewhere. First Hilde lets this woman, this stranger, bathe in his bathhouse, and then lets her sleep in a room in his castle as if this were a tavern service.

'Impudence seems to have run amuck today,' he thought. And if there was one thing he could not tolerate, it was impudence.

Heero submerged himself into the steamy water, relaxing as the kinks in his tense muscles slowly dissipated. He stared stonily at the water as he washed himself wondering where it was she came from. He probably would not have taken much interest in her if he hadn't discovered the liberties she had taken in his absence.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax again, not wanting the annoying thought to ruin the only peaceful moment he would be allowed for the day. A fleeting curiosity about the color of her eyes entered his mind but he brushed it away as quickly as it came. He ran his hands through his unruly chestnut brown hair and ducked his head beneath the water, reveling in the soothing feel of the heated pool.


	7. Abnegation

Hours later the sound of lilting flutes, chiming tambourines, hearty calls and laughter echoed throughout Relena's senses and she found, despite her previous apprehensions, that she was enjoying herself. Lord Duo and Lady Hilde were currently taking part in a rather lively Saltarello and she clapped her hands along in merriment. She found their laughter infectious and couldn't help but momentarily forget her troubles as they pulled her into the dance formation. Only earlier that day she had been a complete stranger to them and now they were dancing with her as if she were an old friend.

Whirling around she spotted Lord Wufei and Meiran still partaking of dinner at the banquet table, Lord Quatre and Lady Dorothy were engaged in conversation and Lord Trowa was nowhere to be seen. Already out of breath from the vigorous dance, she good-naturedly returned Hilde's dance partner to her and retired to a seat at the table. She helped herself to a bit of rich red wine, enjoying the liquid against her parched throat. The guests were enjoying themselves immensely and yet she was unable to catch a glimpse of their elusive prince. It appeared that the man of the hour had excused himself from the festivities a bit before she had arrived in the hall. Relena shrugged this aside and took in her surroundings more carefully.

The Great Hall was palatial and no effort was spared for it's preparation for the banquet. Dark blue, bright red and white lapels hung from the archways with same colored sashes entwined around the marble columns. Gold plates of various foods, such as racks of lamb, thick slices of roast, pig's heads, mountains of fresh fruit and jugs of wine and ale littered the massive table. She regarded the royal coat of arms which were imprinted on various tapestries curiously: a single lion's head grasping a sword between it's teeth encased by a pair of extensively detailed angel's wings. It seemed this place and it's ruler had a penchant for magnificence.

"Relena!" Jumping in her seat, slightly startled, Relena turned her eyes towards her left. Hilde had flopped onto a chair out of breath, her cheeks flushed and her eyes bright. She couldn't help but smile at the amiable girl.

"Let me have a drink of that," Hilde said, reaching for Relena's goblet, downing it's content in one gulp. Wiping her lips with the back of her hand she gave a satisfied smack of her lips. "Oh, I needed that." Duo joined them shortly after.

"What's this?" he said putting his hands on his hips in mock teasing. "Taking to our seats already? The night is young! Come Relena, you must let me have this next dance."

Relena laughed and held up her hands. "Oh I couldn't possibly dance more. My feet are worn to the bone. I thought maybe to retire for the evening."

Hilde refilled the goblet with more wine. "Already Relena? Positive you won't want another sip?" she said slyly, holding the cup out temptingly.

Smiling, Relena declined and stood up from the table. Duo offered to escort her back to her room but she replied that she would manage as she didn't want to interrupt their entertainment. She bid them a good night and with a polite nod to the other two couples she left the hall. Relena had made sure to remember the location of her room by the use of landmarks and when she spotted the specific bronze statue that was two doors down from her room she made her way through the candle lit hallway. She stopped as she heard footsteps echoing and was torn between hiding or facing whoever was coming her way. She had been lucky to avoid interrogation at the banquet but realized if she were caught alone she would not be able to dodge questioning. Hilde had given her the implausible excuse of saying that she was Dorothy's distant cousin, but at the uncooperative scowl said girl displayed, Relena decided against that ruse. Frantically she decided hiding would be a better alternative and before the footsteps rounded the hall, she opened the door closest to her and threw herself into the room.

She braced herself against the door, eyes shut tight, and refused to breath until the footsteps passed by the door and she was unable to hear them anymore. Her dark blue eyes adjusted themselves to the dark of the room, but without a candle she was unable to make out it's contents. She figured she shouldn't snoop and when she was certain she was not going to be discovered, she peered out into the hallway cautiously and deeming it safe she stepped out.

"Something the matter?" a deep baritone sounded behind her. Relena felt her heart leap out of her throat as she let out a shriek.

"God…help me, what, who-?" she sputtered out and turned around to face jade green eyes that regarded her in slight amusement. She immediately recognized the brown-haired, lanky man as Trowa.

Placing a hand on her heart that resumed it's beating, she laughed nervously and looked up at him. "No, nothing's the matter," she replied. "I was just startled. I was ah, returning to my room."

Trowa acknowledged her explanation with a short nod. "Perhaps I may escort you?"

"Oh no, no, it's no trouble really. I know the way."

Trowa made no reply and so Relena wished him goodnight, turned and made her way to her room, cursing herself for looking so suspicious. Once in her room she breathed a heavy sigh, made sure to place the cushioned chair against the knob and changed out of her dress into a nightgown she found in the armoire along with her other day dresses. Comfortably settled in bed, she stared up at the whitewashed ceiling and waited for sleep, hoping the impression she made today warranted no ill-will against her.

Outside in the hallway, Trowa did not move from his position but instead turned in place.

"Odd woman," he heard his prince remark coming from the opposite end of the hall.

"Indeed," Trowa agreed, a bemused smile on his normally impassive face. "You left the affair quite early."

"And you weren't there at all," Heero replied. "Was Catherine unable to stay?"

"Yes, she had to return to the estate."

"Hn."

"Were you going to your chambers?" Trowa inquired.

"I was. You are on main sentry tonight?"

"Yes."

"Remind Duo I need to speak with him in the morning. Promptly," Heero said, walking past Trowa, his gaze fixed on Relena's door.

"Of course."

"And Trowa?" Heero continued as his third in command looked at him expectantly. "I want her gone by midday."

Trowa bowed his head slightly. "I will see to it."

"Hn."

Trowa about faced and heading down the staircase to find a drunken Duo stumbling about the Great Hall. The festivity had shown no sign of letting up as it's guests were more engaged than ever. Trowa's thoughts drifted back to Relena and he gave an uncustomary sigh. He was indifferent to having returned with them to the castle earlier but could not turn an eye to her predicament and thought perhaps when morning came he would be able to stall his duty long enough for Heero to be made to understand. She came to them for a purpose, Trowa believed, finding her murky circumstances intriguing, and didn't wish for her to leave them until he discovered what they were .


	8. Abdication

A/N: Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews and attention to my little story. Sorry Heero's a jerk but all will be explained. Read on!

Chapter 7

_There was fire, consuming but the air was dry and she found herself blind. Faceless hands groped her burning skin and in flashes ice blue eyes, platinum hair waved in tendrils before her. It was familiar and she reached for that image. But it faded away and all that remained was her outstretched hands and the ever present flames. _

_She had no voice. She was weightless._

_And for a moment she felt peace as she descended from those hands, dropping further and further in the black abyss and as quickly as the silence came it was replaced with curdling screams. _

"_Help me!" That was her, she recalled. "Help me!" The voice called again so similar to her own. _

_The flames rose higher over a body slain, blood creeping slowly from the limp form. Dead, blue eyes stared at her then, colorless hair covered an empty face and before she could run, she felt a warm spread through her stomach._

_Bringing a hand to her side as if in a trance, she felt the warm liquid submerge her fingers and her eyes rolled back as her breathe was pulled from her lungs. _

Relena sprung from the bed, sweat covering her body, her thin nightgown clinging to her back. She raised a shaky hand to her damp bangs and brushed them back to allow the cool night hair to clear her head.

"That dream again," she whispered, cerulean eyes squeezing shut. She gazed down at her opened palms, they were sweaty but void of blood. She laughed lightly at her foolishness. 'Of course there's nothing there,' she chided herself, 'you're acting like a scared child.' But she couldn't deny her still trembling body or the cold chill that came upon her heart each restless night she was disturbed by the same images.

Flopping back onto the pillows, Relena took several breaths, and closed her eyes. She had this slightly nagging sensation each time she awoke that there was something she was supposed to remember, that what she was seeing couldn't be disregarded as a mere nightmare or the result of an unsavory intake of food. But the more she struggled to remember the more fleeting her thoughts became and she would just abandon the effort altogether. Pulling the sheets over her head in frustration, she let out an aggravated shriek. Sleep was futile tonight.

In the morning, Duo felt a slight nudge against his shoulder and ignored it as he turned over and let out a grumble. The nudging became more persistent and he lashed out sleepily before finding himself on the cold wood floor, wrapped in his bedsheets, after a particularly forceful kick to his backside.

Fumbling with the jumbled sheets, Duo flipped his mussy braid over his head. "Who the-."

"Maxwell, up. Now."

"Wufei?" Duo said, wiping the sleep from his tired eyes."You couldn't wait till I came to my damn senses?"

Wufei scoffed. "In my opinion, Maxwell, you're never in your damn senses. Look alive, Trowa relayed to me that Heero is summoning you to meet with him in his study."

Duo scrambled to his feet quickly, tossed the sheets in a heap onto his bed and raced around his room trying to locate his cape and gloves. Hilde had already risen hours before to help with cleaning o the Great Hall. Duo shook his head at Hilde's resilience for she had consumed as much drink as he. The alcohol from the night before was still very much circulating through his system but was too anxious to pause as he stumbled around awkwardly grabbing articles of clothing.

"What did I do?" he questioned frantically, "what did I do?"

Crossing his arms, Wufei regarded his braided comrade with disdain. "I suggest you wash up immediately, you reek of that vile substance."

Duo halted momentarily to fix him with a cheeky grin. "If I do recall you were partaking of that 'vile substance' quite readily yourself, Wu."

The Chinese warrior snorted. "Only those without integrity, without morals, allow themselves to be influenced by simple ale. I do not approve of such drink."

Splashing fresh water from a basin over his head, Duo roughly wiped his face dry with a towel. Wufei's snootiness was too much to stomach so early into the day.

"Yes of course," Duo said, plaiting his damp hair rolling his cobalt blues, "because that really was water in your cup."

Wufei narrowed his eyes in annoyance and gritted his teeth. "Just make sure you don't keep Yuy waiting. You're already going to hear it for that little sympathy stunt you pulled yesterday."

Whirling around, his braid unfinished, Duo's brow frowned in confusion. Smirking, Wufei walked to the door, "Yes Maxwell, I heartily suggest you make haste."

"Shit!" Duo cursed under his breath and flew out the room, hurriedly fixing his hair. A little ways down the brightly lit hall, he ceased his running as he neared Heero's personal wing and took a moment to collect his thoughts. The prince was aware of the girl's presence and had not deemed to make it an issue yesterday. Duo could see nothing wrong with his actions but didn't eliminate the possibility that after having contemplated the situation, perhaps Heero somehow found a disliking to the situation of Relena. Straightening his uniform, he formed his argument, rehearsed it quickly in his mind and hoped that Heero would have more pressing issues to attend to, would be distracted and would somehow forget about the new addition to the castle. Duo grimaced and shook his head.

Heero was never distracted and Heero never forgot about anything.

Steeling his nerves, he knocked on the heavy, wooden door of the prince's private study and entered without Heero's response for he knew he wouldn't receive one. Only he, Quatre, Wufei and Trowa were allowed full access to his quarters. Duo found Heero leaned against the center arched window behind his massive desk, the breeze rustling his messy, chocolate bangs. He seemed calm enough, Duo surmised, but then again Heero was always misleading. And when cold Prussian eyes turned on him, Duo couldn't help the foreboding pit in his stomach.

"You have five seconds to explain what the hell you were thinking."

Duo flinched then and the glare that followed was like a thousand ice picks chipping away at his already feeble wall of courage.

He held up his hands. "Alright, if I may say, in my defense, I didn't realize-."

"She is a Peacecraft," Heero interrupted, eyes narrowed, his voice low.

"How did you? Ok, so you know," Duo breathed. "Good. Saves me the trouble of explaining. Took me a while to figure it out too. But those eyes, that hair, I knew my instincts were on the mark."

Heero stood up straight then, a cold sheen had descended over his deep sea eyes as he fixed his second in command with a glare that could reduce mountains to pebbles.

"And you think this is acceptable?"

Duo could never get used to when Heero's usual monotone took on that steely edge.

"No," he replied carefully, leveling his gaze with Heero's as best he could. "But it was necessary."

"This is not our fight Duo."

"Yes but it's hers. The Sanc Kingdom were our allies for godsakes Heero! Your father had a friendship with King Peacecraft, you can't abandon that."

Heero narrowed his eyes and leaned forward on the desk, his knuckles a deathly white.

"Pacifism was Odin's ideals, not mine. I won't involve this kingdom in a war that doesn't concern us. I already gave Trowa the order to release her."

The fight in Duo died down as he regarded his prince with solemn eyes. He knew Heero since they were eight years of age, ever since King Yuy had discovered him at the missionary he funded and introduced a stubborn Prince Heero as his playmate. The serious youth had been unwilling to befriend him but Duo's infectious laugh and good-natured attitude grew on Heero and he grudgingly accepted his friendship. He knew when Heero was troubled and didn't buy the excuse of putting Relena out just to avoid a possible war they were more than capable of handling. There was more to this than Heero was letting on.

"Do the others know?" Duo asked quietly.

"They cannot," Heero answered, shuffling through scrolls on his desk. "I won't tolerate it Duo, once again this is not our fight. I will overlook that you didn't recognize who she was but she cannot stay here."

Clenching his hands into fists, that he struggled to retain at his sides, Duo spoke soft but steady.

"She is your betrothed."

Heero snapped his head up sharply, eyes glinting. "That mistake was dissolved years ago."

"It still stands."

"That mistake," Heero repeated evenly as if he dared Duo to disprove him again, "was dissolved years ago."

Both men stared the other down and it was Duo who finally looked away, breaking the struggle. When Heero wanted to play the ass he certainly took on the role well. The history he and Relena shared had obviously been brought to the forefront upon him seeing her again, this time not as a six year old toddler but as a nineteen year old woman. As a child he could ignore the warmth her smile had ignited in him and that would continue to arise until they were nine.

After their parents had decided against the marriage before they turned ten, they both had no occasion to meet the other upon neighboring visits and soon enough Heero had pushed her pretty face back into the recesses of his mind and in the throng of his studies, training and coming of age ceremony, she had been nothing but a vague memory. It was a wonder to him how he had not recognized her when he caught her napping on the bed and it was only a testament to how much she had truly grown from a fragile, spoiled little girl into an immensely attractive young woman. Noticing Duo's curious stare at his silence, Heero thought firmly to himself that the girl hadn't meant anything to him then and she certainly wouldn't mean anything now.

Duo cleared his throat then. "You know Heero, you haven't taken an attendant in quite some time..." he trailed off.

"I have no use for one and if you're thinking what I know you're thinking you can forget it."

But Duo was not to be deterred. "I really see this as an opportunity-."

"Duo," Heero growled in warning.

The braided youth was getting desperate now and he approached his friend, his voice pleading.

"For some reason she doesn't remember, doesn't even know her last name. We could hide her here, no one will ever know and it could be as if nothing happened!"

"It has not even been a fortnight since the Sanc was invaded. It is too great a risk."

"Then they're looking for her, you realize this. Could you really turn away from this now?" Duo reasoned.

"And if she regains her memory? What will we do then?"

Duo thought of this for a moment. "We'll explain things if the time comes."

Heero's eyebrow raised slowly. "We? I don't think so. She's more trouble than she's worth."

"Okay, okay, but if you just see her, just talk to her even if for a moment, you'll understand. She's really matured Heero and she needs our help," Duo lobbied one final time.

Heero was not in the mood to comply. "Whatever the case may be she is to be dismissed by noon and if you disregard this order Maxwell, it will not bode well for you or your station."

Duo's expression morphed into mute disbelief, he knew the threat was empty but didn't understand how Heero could be so resolute. Relena was no stranger.

"Am I clear?"

"Absolutely, your highness," Duo finally intoned, bitterly.

Nodding curtly, Heero turned away then, ignoring the door as it slammed shut behind him.

On the other side of the study Duo was fuming as he made his way back to his room. He almost didn't feel as Hilde ran into him.

"Lord Duo?" she said looking at his angered face in concern.

He was pulled out from his thoughts as he regarded her as if for the first time. An idea came to him.

"Hilde," he said quickly grabbing her small shoulders, "where's Lady Sally?"

"Sally," Hilde echoed, looking around, "ah, last time I saw her she was headed to the gardens."

"Great, thank you," he said, kissing her cheek and taking off, his braid flinging behind him wildly.

"Wait! What's happening?" he heard her call after him but had already rounded the corner. Duo loathed keeping things from her but until he secured more information he would have no choice but to keep her in the dark. At this point he needed Hilde to just be a friend to Relena, for if his hunches were right she would be needing all the help they could give her.


	9. Abeyance

A/N: Forgive the slow update guys and the different POV's in this chapter. Don't worry the minor ones are brief. This is after all a HxR fic right? Thank you all for the reviews so far, they keep me inspired! Enjoy :)

Chapter 8

Trowa threw the last remaining sack of hay onto a massive pile in the stable storage room, a light sheen of sweat covering his lean limbs. Rubbing his hands together, pieces of hay that were stuck to his hands, fell off. There were servants to handle the chores but he offered to take over the stable work as he wished to put off a certain job he was to complete by noon. He wanted to give Duo ample time to convince Heero, knowing how his braided friend was fond of Relena already. Duo had promised to let him know if he was successful but having received no word yet Trowa couldn't help but think their prince could not be swayed. Turning his head to the towers of the castle, he narrowed his forest green eyes, disappointment seeping through his expression.

"Why so melancholy?" an amused voice said behind him.

Without moving his eyes away from the tower, he addressed Quatre.

"It is nothing, merely reflecting."

Coming to stand beside his friend, Quatre observed the piles of hay. "What has you so interested in the ladies' wing? Or should I say whom?"

Trowa shook his head, a small smile curving his lips. "And you were always the more subtle of the rest."

Quatre laughed, his dark blue eyes teasing. "Okay, I'll leave that line of conversation for when Duo's round. I came to ask if you will be joining me today?"

It was then Trowa remembered today was the weekly visit they normally took to the monastery's orphanage in the village where they promised music lessons to the children. He realized he wouldn't be able to escort Relena and make it back in time to meet with Quatre and the children.

'How opportune,' he thought, pleased to have a legitimate reason for shirking his duties.

"I believe I will," Trowa said quietly.

"Excellent!" Quatre replied, turning to leave. "I will have the instruments prepared right away."

Trowa nodded watching Quatre walk away. And so picking up the shirt he discarded before he started his work, Trowa figured a bath was in order before he went to see Heero.

.

The honey blonde peered out into the hallway, looking left and then towards her right. Empty. No one to be seen. She was nervous to be out and about so early but she felt it was more rude to hole herself up in her room as much as she would enjoy not running into anyone new. Figuring she would seek out Hilde first she eased the door shut behind her and tried to remember the way to the kitchen. Walking down the hall, down the main stairway she found the Great Hall instead.

Relena found it odd how a castle of this magnitude could be so empty.

'They couldn't possibly still be sleeping?' she wondered as she looked in the Great Hall, saw it was spotless with only two sentry posted by the double doors at the far end of the massive room. She debated asking them for directions but changed her mind looking at their stern faces. Sighing, Relena turned around hoping to come across any form of life.

"Okay Relena, focus!" she cheered herself on and continued her search. Minutes passed with little success and having only come across one scullery maid who was too frightened out of her wits to be of any use, Relena was no closer to having found any of her companions. She didn't notice the change of her environment immediately, so spacious were the halls. After seeing the darkened tapestries on the wall and the lack of doors she realized she was nearing the place where the bathhouse she had used was.

"Okay, progress at last," she whispered, glad to have found some familiar setting. Still she noticed it was strange how few servants there were in this particular wing. Becoming increasingly annoyed at having strayed so far from her room, Relena said to hell with the kitchen and was about to turn right around before a splashing sound caught her ears.

'The bathhouse,' she recalled. 'Maybe the maids in there are cleaning.' Briskly she followed the sound and came upon the large, brown double doors. Placing her hand on the golden handle, she gave it a firm yank and the door creaked open. Steam from the heated pool caressed her face and she tentatively stepped in, peering around until the sight of a very nude, broad, bare back caused her to blush uncontrollably.

.

Dorothy carefully laid the parchment down on her dresser, chewing her lower lip. Jumbled thoughts crowded her mind and she struggled to make sense of the information she'd just received. It was a letter, from her cousin requesting her assistance on a task he'd undertaken. She tried vainly to distance herself from her more undesirable side of the family but he always seemed to know how to exact her interests.

Rubbing a finger thoughtfully against her brow she scanned the letter again making sure she had read correctly but her eyes had not deceived her.

'It had to be a coincidence,' she thought, 'a meaningless coincidence."

But the timing could not have been more odd.

"Treize," she whispered, frowning, "just what are you planning?"

.

A myriad of thoughts bombarded Heero's mind from the moment Duo left his study. He wanted to remain resolute in his decision and he possess the will to maintain some standard of order but he found himself second guessing his own reasoning. True he had not given the girl the time of day to avoid being swayed and yet he couldn't admit his aversion to her was simply because he wanted to remain out of her business. He didn't want to give Duo the satisfaction of letting him know he agreed that Minland and the Sanc Kingdom held a treaty and he stubbornly reiterated to himself the fact that now Relena's kingdom was dissolved he should not be burdened to uphold that promise of alliance.

He didn't know why he was forcing the issue so adamantly. His self-conscious berated him continuously, reminding him that Odin Yuy did not raise a coward who would turn his back on an honorable and legal agreement. He was taught to uphold virtue and be a man of his word.

Heero believed perhaps he needed time alone away from distractions. He was not a rash person deeming instead to contemplate things through but he realized his hastiness with Relena's situation was unfair to her and so he headed to the only place where he was able to think freely. Stepping into the warm waters of his private bath, he immediately felt relief soak through him. He did nothing but stand, gazing at the water with an empty expression on his face and for the moment he felt he could distance himself from the questions that now plagued him.

He remained that way for quite some time before raising his head to the marble dome ceiling constructed with a glass window in the center peak that allowed soft light to beam through and focus on the pool. The heavy door creaked open behind him interrupting his peace and as he turned around to possibly sentence the intruder to their execution, stormy Prussian eyes collided with panicked aquamarine.

It was sudden, Heero admitted, to have the object of his dilemma present herself so abruptly before him when he was having difficulty gathering his thoughts on just what to do with her.

Perhaps it was only a matter of time, he realized, that his fortune of having been able to avoid her until now would run dry.

Through the haze of the mist, he watched as her slender hand rose up shakily to rest on slightly parted pink lips. She was backing out slowly, trembling and it was then she spoke.

"F-Forgive me, I did not mean to intrude, forgive me," she stammered, pulling the door closed quickly.

Heero sighed and turned his head back around, running a palm down his face.

_How troublesome._

Moving out of the water, unhurriedly, he grabbed a dark blue towel and wrapped it around his waist. He would have to finish his bath at a later time it seemed. Exiting the bathhouse, he walked down the hall, positive the girl would undoubtedly get herself lost again in her terrified state. He saw he golden hair emerge from a corner, her head moving about frantically, possibly trying to find a way back to the main hall to lose him before he came after her. He sighed again, this was ridiculous.

"You there!" he called out suddenly, resisting the urge to sigh again as he heard her startled shriek as she spun around to face him. Her every bone told her to flee but anxiety kept her rooted to the spot and he quickly closed the distance between them.

Relena backed away a few steps, her eyes slightly lowering to take in the sight of bare torso and the towel that clung to his waist. It was obvious she had never seen so much skin on a man before and she was taken aback at his lack of concern for presenting himself in such a way. Her stare lingered on his toned chest and arms before quickly flitting back up to his face.

If he wasn't so annoyed he would have found her innocent perusal amusing.

It was then he noticed a faint expression of recognition as it fleeted over her face and for a moment her body relaxed, all previous tension seemingly gone. Heero wondered briefly if upon seeing him again, she would remember their past. Her situation was odd, of her having no recollection of who she was and only knowing her first name, and he believed perhaps it was best if she not recall for her own sake.

"Have...have we met?" she asked him, her brow furrowing.

Heero gave no answer but took the time to fully study her. A dusty pink day dress clothed her petite build, accentuating her small shoulders and the white satin slippers emphasized her true height and he saw that she came up just under his chin. Her skin, as he remembered back to her sleeping form, was fair and smooth the only noticeable feature marring perfection were the shadows under her eyes marking her lack of sleep. She possessed high, aristocratic cheekbones and her eyes, her large, expressive aqua hued eyes which now gazed up at him in mild curiosity, rested on a round face with a delicate chin and nose.

"Excuse me, are you listening? I posed a question."

Relena was speaking to him again and so he turned his attention back to the matter at hand. She folded her arms and regarded him expectantly.

"No, we have not," Heero finally said. She nodded once and looked around.

"Well then do you know where I may find Hilde? I was searching for the kitchen. My name is Relena, I arrived yes-."

"I know who you are."

Turning her eyes back towards him, she raised an eyebrow. "And your name sir?"

Heero cleared his throat. "Yuy." He wasn't sure how much she was told of him and decided against giving himself away. She gave him a quick smile, "Well then, Yuy, perhaps you could be so kind as to show me the way? I have not yet familiarized myself with this place."

'And you shan't be given the opportunity,' his mind whispered.

"You have yet to formally apologize," Heero accused quietly. It appeared to him that she was not fully informed of his position.

"What for?"

"For having interrupted my bath." It was a petty argument he was starting but he allowed himself this one indulgence to fully gouge just how much his former betrothed had grown.

She looked at him in slight disbelief. "Surely it is you who must apologize."

Folding his arms across his chest to mimic her own gesture. "I have done nothing meriting an apology."

She narrowed her eyes. "And I suppose continuing to expose yourself to a lady so indecently is acceptable in this country?"

"You did not deem to make it an issue before," Heero retorted, watching the blush settle on her pale cheeks as she realized she had been caught staring previously.

He didn't want to admit how entertaining he found her indignant huff and he couldn't help but remember, in their youth, her penchant for referring to herself as a lady although she had been a young girl of nine. Her prim and proper attitude apparently had not been lost on her even though she had flourished into a beautiful woman. The annoyance he felt before crept back into his consciousness again and he was becoming irritated with himself.

This was what he had sought to avoid.

He knew himself and the onslaught of thoughts and nagging that paraded his mind this morning at the mere mention of her again, unleashed a rush of regret that he had believed had been pushed into the darkened recesses of the past. It took a simple, accidental meeting to crush his resolve.

Heero was aware of her affect on him although years ago he had made it a purpose to forget. He was brought out of his reverie for the third time that day as he realized she was walking away from him.

"Where are you headed so confidently?" he said to her retreating back.

Relena placed her hands on her hips and slightly turned around. "If you won't offer any assistance as any chivalrous man would to a woman in distress, then I will manage on my own."

Striding past her, Heero took hold of her small wrist and all but dragged her after him, ignoring her disgruntled sputtering of being man-handled. Stopping in front of his chambers, he instructed her to wait before entering to quickly change into dark brown breeches, boots and a dark green tunic shirt. Coming back out he fixed her with a stare as she glared back at him, her tiny mouth set in a perky pout.

He felt his lips tugging in a smirk but reigned it in. It would do no good to dwell on the multitude of memories that were set free from their storage. Relena looked him up and down.

"I suppose now you're presentable," she admitted, grudgingly. She then regarded him in small surprise as his hand clutched her elbow and he steered her gently. Heero could detect the faint scent of oleander emanating from her hair due to their close proximity.

"I am more than capable of walking, sir," she mumbled, glancing up at him and trying to pry her elbow from his grasp but Heero held on silently.

If this were the last connection that would exist between them, although strange his behavior might seem to her he felt he owed it to them both, after all these years, to maintain this closeness even if it were short-lived. Leading her out of his wing and into the more common environment of the main hallways and rooms, they reached the kitchen. From the other side of the door, he could hear Hilde and Meiran speaking. It was then he, reluctantly, released her arm.

Heero had no wish to repeat this kindness again.

"Thank you," Relena said, wary but grateful. Heero dipped his head slightly and their eyes met.

"It is no trouble," he said at last and with another incline of his head, turned and walked briskly away.

It was better to be curt, so as not to incite any lingering ideas or misunderstanding. She needed to leave, Heero reminded himself again, although at the moment he found it difficult to convince his better judgment to believe it was right. If he could distance himself now, it would be an easy transaction, Trowa would do what he was ordered, Relena would be out of his lands by nightfall and he would continue on without pause.

"Sir Yuy!"

Her voice echoed as if she were beside him despite the length of space separating them.

'There is no need to face her,' Heero thought, firmly.

"It seems my judgement of you was misplaced," Relena called out, her voice light. "You are truly gracious. Thank you again for aiding me and my apologies for our rough acquaintance. I can understand why others speak so favorably of you...Your Highness."

His body fell still and he turned then. He saw her other hand hold the elbow where his hand had been previously and her expression was soft.

"There was no need to introduce yourself as the Lord of this castle," she continued, "your actions and modesty portray you as such already."

Heero watched as she curtsied daintily, not in the least surprised. She had always been perceptive.

"Good day, sir," Relena said cheekily and turned to walk into the kitchen failing to notice the faint smile Heero struggled to subdue.


	10. Abstraction

A/N- A thousand apologies for this delayed update. It is inexcusable but life got in the way for a bit...you know full time job, preparing for college graduation ceremony and what not. But I'm back on track and have many updates to follow. Thank you all who've reviewed before and those who've taken interest in this story while it's irresponsible author was away. Enjoy!

Chapter 9

Sally was beginning to feel irritated, she could feel Duo's nervousness and it intensified as he had perched himself on a stone bench a few feet from her for quite some time, something clearly on his mind. She was torn between asking him outright and continuing her inventory of herbs within her journal however he was chewing on the end of his braid nervously and it was becoming a distraction.

She brushed it off with a shake of her head and continued her writing. However when Duo started crunching gravel under his boot, she could handle no more and snapped her journal shut, earning a startled jump from him.

"You may as well be out with it now, you know. You've absolutely ruined my concentration."

Duo stared at her blankly and then grinned sheepishly. "My apologies," he said, looking down at his toe boot, "I am attempting to put my thoughts into words."

Standing up, Sally smoothed out her robes and went to sit beside him. She reopened her journal to her notes and reviewed them, her head bent, curls framing her face.

"Whenever you are ready," she said with a sideways glance and then returned to her reading.

Duo leaned back on his palms, one leg stretched out and lifted his head to the sky, his lips pursed in thought. Sally continued reading, patiently, slightly marveling at how quiet Duo could be when something seemingly serious was on his mind.

"Sally?" he finally said after a while.

"Hmm?" she intoned, now engrossed in her reviewal of her notes.

Duo rested his head on his shoulder, and looked at her reading form. "You've always wanted to be a physician, correct?"

"From since my mother's womb," she replied, her brow furrowed over a diagram she had hastily drawn.

"So, you're quite knowledgeable, right?"

Sally turned a page. "I would like to think so as I would have to question my position as head physician. "

Nodding his head slowly, Duo pursed his lips again. "I can trust you, right Sal?" he finally asked.

Sally raised her head to regard Duo in concern. "Of course you can, you are aware of this," she said, slightly scolding. "What is this really about?" she continued when he said nothing.

Duo leaned forward, resting his elbows on his legs. "Something has been brought to my attention," he said carefully, his deep voice thoughtful. "Something I doubt would have occurred to me before..."

"Before?" Sally prodded.

"Well, alright. It is in regards to the Lady Relena," Duo said hesitantly.

She waited for him to continue, her curiosity peaked,

"There is something you must know. She and ah, Heero have a history," cobalt eyes searched her face for a reaction, in finding nothing he continued. "But, she possesses no memory of him, or of her life...as the princess of the Sanc Kingdom."

Sally's cornflower eyes widened as she shook her head in disbelief. "Well this is certainly a new development."

Duo looked down at his folded hands. He wasn't positive he knew how to voice what troubled him, as his limit of medical knowledge only went so far as bandaging cuts and bearing exceedingly painful injuries along with the occasional swig of ale. Sally could sense his struggle and placed her hand on his forearm.

"Whatever is on your mind, we will figure it out," she said kindly.

Duo looked up quickly. "Is there a possibility, that somehow, after the overthrow of the Sanc, she had no recollection of anything that happened before then?"

Sally thought this over. "There is a strong chance that could be so," she answered. "But how, is really the issue here."

"She said she was captured by slave masters but we're not positive how long they kept her before they brought her to the market."

Nodding, Sally retrieved her ink pot from the ground and quickly penned a few notes.

"There could be various reasons for her condition," she said as she wrote. "There could have been trauma, some sort of injury."

Duo peered at her notes. "And the other possibilities?"

Tapping the feathered quill on her small chin, Sally mused. "Aside from injury, which is physical. I believe there could be an emotional, a mental blockage as well."

Narrowing his eyes, Duo looked at her skeptically..

"Forgive me," he heard Sally say apologetically. "I am not too familiar with this area of study. However if you remember, Trowa had a similar experience. When he was in his fifteenth year, he was thrown from the horse in the mock joust with Heero."

Duo recalled the panic that consumed everyone as they rushed to Trowa's aid and the relief that coursed through them upon seeing that he was physically unharmed, aside from minor bruises on his left arm. He was taken to the infirmary where he rested and was deemed in satisfactory health. However days later they noticed an oddity.

"He could not remember who he was," Sally said, thinking back.

"And he referred to himself as "no-name" for quite some time. Cathy was hysterical," Duo mused as well. "Could there be a relation between his situation and Relena's?"

"I will have to examine her and ask her a few questions, but just why the strong curiosity?"

Duo gave her a mischievous smile then. "I cannot divulge anything more at the moment. Let me in on the information you find and I will do the same. I do not wish to involve the others."

Sally's eyes lowered to half lid as she knew quite well what that grin entailed. "You are planning to meddle in his personal affairs again, I assume."

Duo only laughed impishly.

Sally sighed and she shook her head, a tiny smile forming. "I will do my best."

.

Trowa, to say the least, was having a difficult time figuring Heero out. Had he not been so in control of his own reactions, he would have stared at the prince in open-mouthed surprise. But he kept his casual expression in place despite the questions that burned on his tongue.

He did not expect his conference with Heero to go as smoothly as it did. He caught Heero walking to the main door from the kitchen area and caught up with him to inform him of his prior engagement at the missionary and the man merely brushed it off with a distracted nod of acknowledgement.

"However, that means I will not be able to escort the lady to the country limits," Trowa called out after him, hesitantly, not certain if Heero understood just what his absence would mean.

Heero continued walking and Trowa followed quietly behind him. "I will take care of it."

"So, she will still be leaving," Trowa said as if to clarify, hiding the disappointment from his tone.

"Hn," Heero answered, with little conviction. "We will see."

Trowa ceased his trailing, the catch in Heero's response giving him faint relief. He bowed to Heero's retreating back and went to prepare for the ride into the village.

.

Earlier in the morning, Meiran had seated herself in front the dresser mirror, combing her short, silky black hair with a jade comb. She's made her usual low ponytail, patted few drops of jasmine scented water on her neck and smoothed out her immaculate day dress. She was never one to admire herself, finding it futile as she felt herself to be very plain in comparison to the other girls. Today she decided on a simple dark red gown, with gold brocade along the waist that braided itself down the middle of her skirt. She critically looked back at her hair in the mirror and pulled out the hair tong, letting her short hair lay about her face freely. It was a subtle change from her normal comely style and had hoped Wufei would notice. However he was one who believed fretting over personal appearances was a frivolous activity and doubted he would even care. She looked at her jade comb laying on the white lace fabric atop the dresser and stifled a sigh. She did not want Wufei to think she were brooding again. She would be lectured on using that energy for more useful engagements, such as sword training or intellectual pursuits.

Lately she felt the distance between them and while he was never one to coddle her, he had never been unkind. He treated her as more a sister than a lover and while he believed women should remain in their place he wasn't tender with her, or as gentle when he spoke to her as he would to Lady Sally in particular. Meiran kept these observations to herself knowing her complaints would fall onto deaf ears if she brought them to his attention. Also aware that he would scold her for being so idle that she would delude herself into believing these fabrications her mind thought up of him. She wanted to tell herself it was nothing but she felt this way for quite some time. He hadn't bedded her in months and before when he was in the mood for it, she felt no warmth from him. But still, she kept this to herself, not wanting to trouble anyone with her misery.

Having heard the door open behind her, she turned and stood. Wufei briefly glanced at her before walking past her to retrieve his sword that lay on it's scabbard on his work table. Meiran's face fell slightly as she watched him. Wufei spared her no second look but instead packed scrolls and other necessaries into a travel sack.

He had finally turned to her. "Heero and I will be heading to the Duke of Counterberry's estate soon. We will be gone for most of the day," he said simply.

Meiran picked up his cloak from it's place on the bed and handed it to him. "Will you return in time for the picnic?" she asked hesitantly.

"Possibly," he replied briskly. "Although I have more pressing things to do than attend a picnic. I presume you will be going?"

Meiran had nodded, slightly let down at his disapproving tone. She knew he wished for her to adopt his ideals and mannerisms and oftentimes she didn't join the girls in their trivial outings or gatherings but couldn't help feeling alienated as she watched them enjoy themselves.

Wufei adjusted his sword around his waist, disinterested, picked up his travel sack and walked out of the room without a word of goodbye. She was accustomed to his gruff manner, his unaffected air and his Spartan outlook on life. Yet after all this time she never learned to tune it out and his coldness towards her still brought down her mood and still made her heart heavy. Wufei did not want the company of sniveling women, and she only lasted as long as she did because she quickly learned his likes and dislikes, simple man as he was. She'd never admit it outright as Wufei wasn't an affectionate man, but she loved him and only sought to please, to at least garner the same esteem from him that he possessed for Lady Sally.

A knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts of her aggravating counterpart and she looked up to see Hilde's smiling face.

"Good day!" Hilde had greeted. "What are you standing about for? I'm on my way down to prepare for the picnic."

Meiran moved to stand by the window and look out. "Ah, I believe I will pass on going Hilde," she said, looking down to the stables and watched as Wufei tethered his horse. "I'm a bit unwell today."

"What? Nonsense, you're perfectly able. I shan't accept excuses, you are coming with me."

"No really," Meiran said firmly. "I will stay here."

Folding her arms, Hilde raised an eyebrow. "Wufei's being a doltish ass again, isn't he?"

Meiran's shoulders stiffened however she continued to gaze out the window, knowing Hilde would notice the unhappiness she couldn't hide from her face.

"No," the petite girl replied quietly. "I just have more important things to do today."

Hilde strode into the room, promptly grabbed Meiran by the arm and despite the girl's protests dragged her out with more force than she thought she'd need but she had forgotten how strong Meiran was.

"As your friend, it is my duty to not have you moping piteously in your empty room for an entire day," Hilde quipped, leading them down the stairs. "Surely your slave-driver of a lord wouldn't disapprove of a relaxing outing with friends?"

"Of course he would," Meiran snorted, "he'd think me idle."

"Well you are anything but so shall we enjoy this? I've packed your favorite strawberry jam," Hilde said, winking.

Meiran managed a cheeky smile. "Well you should have mentioned this sooner, I doubt I would've put up such a fuss."

Hilde rolled her eyes. "You really do love food possibly more than the average woman should." Laughing, both girls had entered the kitchen to prepare.

.

Relena timidly peered into the kitchen, walked in quietly and rested her back against the wooden door. Hilde and Meiran ceased their chatter and greeted her with smiles. Augustina was roasting a leg of lamb over the spacious spitfire, Ruth placed more loaves of bread into the oven for baking and Helen was ringing her hands . Relena then noticed Hilde brandishing a rather large butcher knife clumsily attempting to cut a massive portion of ham into thin slices. Loaves of bread, various fruits and goblets were strewn across the center table alongside three picnic baskets.

"Lady Hilde, please you're going to injure yourself and Lord Duo's going to have my head," Helen implored, nervously trying to pry the knife away from Hilde's small hands

"Don't be ridiculous," Hilde sniffed. "I know what I am doing."

Glancing over at Relena again, Hilde smiled. "You've arrived in time to help," she said, continuing her poor attempts at slicing. "Meiran's doing more babbling than packing."

Meiran reached over and confiscated a slice of ham, grinning wildly. Relena laughed and walked over to a basin of fresh water to rinse her hands.

"Did yer sleep well Miss Relena?" Ruth inquired, her kind brown eyes crinkling as she smiled.

"Oh yes, I did, thank you," Relena returned, drying her hands on a towel. "If I had known you were preparing for an outing, I would have arisen sooner. Well actually I did but seemed to have lost my way."

Meiran wrapped chunks of cheese in soft cloth and carefully packed crackers into one of the baskets.

"The layout of this place will certainly take you getting used to," she said, reaching to fill a water pitcher. "Did one of the servants help you?"

"Actually," Relena said thoughtfully, "His Highness was generous enough to assist me."

Surprised faces greeted her all around. "It wasn't exactly how I imagined meeting him but he was kind enough," she offered.

"Ah," Augustina said, turning the spit over slowly. "You must have wandered into his corridors."

"I did actually," Relena admitted, sheepishly. "While he was in the middle of a bath."

Hilde laughed loudly. "That must've put his breeches into a bunch."

"I found him to be...pleasant," Relena said lightly. "A bit gruff at first but not at all frightening."

Helen grinned. "Our young master is not as intimidating as he wishes to be when he is fond of you. While he is reserved in his own right, he has a good heart."

"Got it from his father," Ruth said. "Kind Odin was a kind man."

Relena was interested and wanted to learn more. Holding down the basket for Meiran to place utensils inside she asked politely, "And what has become of his parents?"

"His mother died when he was only in his twelfth year from a fierce," Augustina said softly, gazing into the flames of the hearth. "His honorable father followed soon after."

Relena expressed softened. "Oh," she said quietly. "That must've been so difficult for him."

"Indeed," Hilde answered, relinquishing the butcher knife much tot he relief of Helen. "His advisors raised him, prepared him for his coming of age and taught him all he needed to know to assume the position of King."

"But he still carries the title of Prince."

"There is a stipulation," Meiran said, looking at Relena. "In order for Heero to ascend the throne as King he must be marry a woman of equal rank or status, in other words a princess and only a princess."

Relena's face twisted in confusion. "But why?"

Hilde shrugged. "Possibly to ensure a strong lineage? To secure a powerful ally? King Odin rarely made decisions without some kind of weighty reason behind them."

"Ah, I see. So then he is unable to take an attendant?"

Relena thought back to the stoic man and was hesitant to believe he would actually wish to have one.

"No, he is allowed to. In his seventeenth year he took one, a Lady Sylvia Noventa, the granddaughter of a late influential marshall. But she turned out to be real troublesome, threatening to kill him when she found out the Prince had an accidental part to play in the assassination of her grandfather," Meiran explained.

Relena's aqua eyes widened in extreme surprise. "What do you mean by accidental?"

Hilde sighed and rolled her eyes as if the story had been blown out of proportion too many times in the past. "I'm not knowledgeable of the specific details but it seems the advisors and ours lords were mislead into believing a group of enemies that were funded by a rival Duke were meeting at Edwardington castle plotting to overthrow the Prince for his throne. But that was false information from an informant who pretended to be an ally and Marshall Noventa was mistakenly murdered in battle when our forces stormed the establishment."

"It really was a regrettable accident," Meiran said, a sad tint to her voice, "but Lady Sylvia took the loss extremely hard and one night attempted to stab the Prince as they slept. She was dismissed soon after."

Bringing her hand up to her collarbone, Relena processed this information. "What...what were his feelings for her?"

Hilde lifted two of the baskets and walked towards the back door, leading out to a path closest to the stables.

"I suppose he liked her well enough," she replied, "certainly by no means in love with her. But seeing as he made her his attendant I suppose he thought she was of somewhat importance to him."

"Once a woman becomes an attendant to the Prince, she is unable to become Queen," Meiran offered.

It was certainly an odd practice because why bother with an attendant when you are left to search for a Queen as well? Relena could not understand what the point of it all was.

"I know what you're thinking," Hilde said, as they bid farewell to the three cooks and made their way to the stables. "He assigned her as attendant partially for political and personal reasons, but she was not who he was looking for in a Queen."

Relena nodded her head in understanding. She supposed that was sound reasoning.

"He seems to more prone to being by himself," Relena said thoughtfully, "when do you suppose he will be open to looking for a Queen?"

"Who knows," Meiran answered airily. "Perhaps what he's been waiting for was something that needed to come to him instead." Hilde gave her friend a curious glance but quickly smiled at Relena's confused expression.

"Oh don't mind her. She's become as dramatic as Wufei and you hardly ever know what they're going on about."

Meiran huffed playfully. "You shall see, little ones, you shall see."

They laughed as they awaited Duo, who was to accompany them to the recreation field where they would wait for Quatre and Trowa and possibly Heero and Wufei to join them afterwards. Relena mulled over the information she gained this morning and her interest in these people increased. She decided it was enough to accept their hospitality, after all where else could she go?

Lifting her eyes to view the broad expanse of the castle grounds, she wondered just what would come if she remained with them. The issue of regaining her memories was still ever present in her mind however she believed they could help her and did not rule out the possibility of remaining with them permanently should they offer the choice.


	11. Acquiescence

A/N: Yay! Another chapter after so long! Don't mind the interchanging POV's, it's just easier for me to write that way haha. I want my readers to know what each character is thinking at the same moment. But alas, elation! This chapter marks the next few that shall be mostly Heero and Relena. *fan girl squeal* Enjoy and please read and review!

Chapter 10

The day passed well enough as Quatre carefully wrapped small flutes into a travel bag and looked around for Trowa. Said companion was finishing a lesson with a girl of eight who held her diminutive violin awkwardly. She smiled proudly then when Trowa instructed her in the correct way and he praised her when she held it with greater ease. Afterwards Trowa joined him and helped pack the instruments and made their way out of the missionary church, bidding good day to Father Gregory.

As they loaded the horses, Quatre turned to bend down and retrieve the final sack and a flash of sunlit hair caught his attention. He straightened and his azure eyes followed the figure curiously.

"Trowa," he said suddenly, "travel on ahead, I will join you later. I've forgotten something I must do."

"Is everything alright?" Trowa asked, regarding Quatre's face carefully.

The blonde flashed him a reassuring smile. "Of course, my friend, I will see you at the castle if not at the picnic."

Reluctantly, Trowa mounted his steed and with a nod rode off. Quatre narrowed his eyes, catching sight of the hooded figure moving swiftly through the crowd, and quickly followed.

.

Wufei had never been one to initiate a conversation, having preferred silence over mindless chatter but at the moment the intense scowl Heero had plastered on his face irked him. It was naught but half a day's ride to the Duke of Counterbury's estate and for the early duration of the journey Heero had been his usual introverted self however Wufei noticed the irritation within his lord increase steadily. It first presented itself in the form of a slight frown an then a deepening of his eyebrows into the presently fully formed glower that marred his usual stoic expression. Even his horse seemed to mirror its master's feelings in its own form of an angry, stomping trot.

Wufei rubbed a hand over his face before he spoke. "Milord, if I may, should you continue with that murderous look you will be sending the Duke quite a different message as to the nature of our visit."

Heero merely grunted a response but his face relaxed little. Wufei disliked emotional talk between men, having felt such conversation was unnecessary and believing soldiers should deal with their problems independently as were befitting of warriors.

However, clearing his throat he asked awkwardly, "Something troubles you milord?"

Heero was a man of excellent composure, his expressions giving away little of his true feelings, however having known him long enough, Wufei knew to watch for the signs when something particularly distressing caused that mask to slightly crack.

"Nay, it is nothing," Heero finally answered, his taught shoulders noticeably relaxed.

With an incline of his head, Wufei did not press the issue. Perhaps it truly was nothing at all.

.

The head of the arrow embedded itself dead center into its target and the archer smiled smugly.

"Perfect form and accuracy as usual Mei," Hilde said, marveling. "Your skill rivals even that of your lord."

Meiran swiftly picked up another arrow. "And you shall not repeat that again, ever, in his presence. He'll detest being bettered by a woman."

"Maybe it will finally knock him off his high horse," Hilde joked and glanced at Relena, her smile playful.

Relena said nothing as she picked at the crushed velvet of her lavender gown her golden hair lifting lightly about her shoulders from the midsummer breeze that wafted through the white tent. The lilting music from the minstrel's harp a pleasing tune to her ears and she raised her head to regard her companions. Hilde had risen so that she could try her turn at archery but was having a difficult time of pulling back the string, not having the strength Meiran possessed because of her martial arts training. Duo was reclined under a tree a bit away, his hands folded beneath his head and eyes closed as he napped undisturbed. The daylight was beginning to wane but the air was fresh and Relena found herself admiring the lush green expanse of the moor. She was at ease yet troubled at the same time and she found her mind drifting back to the intense, midnight blue eyes of the aloof Prince. Their banter earlier this morning allowed her the first impression that he while he was a man of little words and scant expression; he was noble and possessed both wit and humor, albeit dry. The fact that he was incredibly handsome, with his firm jaw, strong and sinewy build and unruly chocolate brown hair, did not escape her either.

Shaking her head, she quietly scolded herself. It was a brief meeting and she would make no judgments, she told herself, and she would not be a groveling maiden merely because she found him attractive. Relena doubted he even would take notice of her after her brazen behavior. Men preferred subservient women and while she knew when to be demure, she was by no means willing to submit to a man's ego.

"Relena," she heard Hilde say her name and hold out the bow and arrow, "would you like to try?"

Smiling shyly, Relena stood to her feet. "Well, I suppose it would not hurt."

Meiran gave her the proper instruction on how to hold the bow, place the arrow and pull back; however she soon realized how easy Meiran made it look was nowhere how difficult it was to actually do it. Relena struggled to pull the arrow back against the tightly strung bow and when she finally let go, the arrow flew only a short distance rather clumsily.

"Hm," she said, frowning at the fallen arrow, "perhaps I need more practice." Hilde hid her snicker behind her hand and Meiran looked at her apologetically.

"There is a trick to it," a voice said a bit away from the group. The girls turned and saw Trowa ride towards them. He dismounted and tied the reigns to a nearby tree branch.

"I don't seem to have a knack for it," Relena said doubtfully. Trowa bent and retrieved the arrow and twirled it between his fingers as he regarded her.

"I could show you if you'd like," he said.

Hilde nudged Relena. "Let him, Lord Trowa is the one who trained Meiran. He's quite adept at knife throwing as well."

Impressed, Relena consented and smiled. "Alright, I am a willing student."

Trowa stood behind Relena, the top of her head barely reached the shoulders of his tall frame.

"There must be an equal distribution of force, both when you hold the bow and sling back the arrow," he explained, his voice rumbled softly against her head. As he crowded her personal space. Relena found it quite difficult to concentrate on what he was saying.

"Hold the bow outwards with the same strength and using that as leverage, push the bow out as you pull the arrow back simultaneously."

Relena nodded as Trowa moved closer and placed his hands over hers gently. Guiding her arms he raised the bow and positioned the arrow and lending her his strength, he helped her pull it back.

"Now," he said quietly in her ear, "close one eye and seek your target."

Doing so, Relena tiltted her head to the side and focused on the red circle in the center. She found it easier to steady the arrow with Trowa's help.

"Ready?"

Relena nodded slightly.

"Now...release."

The arrow shot forward and before Relena could blink, it pierced the center circle in one swift movement. Meiran and Hilde clapped.

"That was excellent Relena!" Meiran said, smiling. Hilde eyed Trowa, who had not let go of Relena's hands and slyly slid her eyes over to Duo, who had woken up to view the lesson. He whistled low and shook his head.

"Thank you, Lord Trowa," Relena said, turning to look up into his jade green eyes that were trained on her face.

"It was my pleasure," he said and stepped back.

She was curious now. "How is it that you have such skill in archery and knife throwing?"

"My sister and I," he started, "were once part of a traveling novelty troupe."

Relena's eyes lit up. "Really? I've never seen those before. What is it like? Where is your sister now?"

Trowa looked out towards the grass that rustled gently against the summer breeze; a distant look came across his features fleetingly before he turned to her again. 

"It is quite a story, my lady," he said. Trowa was never prone to spouting out his family history and stories of his past but she looked so curious, so delighted, that he thought perhaps he could make an exception.

Relena put her hands on her hips and smiled. "The day is young, sir. And I am an excellent listener."

With a nod of his head, Trowa began to walk and Relena followed. "Very well."

Hilde and Meiran returned under the tent and Duo, regarding Trowa and Relena engaged in conversation, shrugged his shoulders after a while and went back to his napping.

.

The sun had nearly finished setting by the time Heero and Wufei reached the picnicking group from their travel. Heero rode in first and Wufei followed close behind.

Prussian blue eyes scanned the area almost immediately for golden blonde hair and was not pleased to find the object of his search quite a bit aways from the group and was sitting by the stream further down the hill, very close to Trowa. Wufei dismounted and went under the tent to rest his limbs and took the apple Meiran offered him.

"How fared your meeting with the Duke?" Duo asked as his head lay in Hilde's lap while she stroked his hair.

"As expected," Wufei answered, not bothering to elaborate.

The breeze had grown cooler as dusk approached and Heero trained his eyes on the pair by the stream.

"How long have they been there?" he asked to no one in particular.

"Since earlier today," Meiran answered. "Trowa taught her a bit of archery and performed tricks as well."

"Hn."

"I believe she's settling in quite nicely," she offered again.

Eyes narrowed. "Hn."

He had an inkling of Trowa's intentions and he wasn't sure the idea pleased him. In fact, the sight of them irritated him. Their close proximity irritated him, their seemingly hushed conversation irritated him and his whole sensitivity to the situation just set him on edge. Why should he care? Whatever she did was none of his concern and yet try as he might to convince himself of that, he found himself unable to look elsewhere but at their backs.

"We were about to retire for the day, my lord," Hilde said, looking up at him. "Would you have me retrieve them?"

Without answering, Heero urged his horse forward into a gallop and rode down the hill. When he was close enough, Trowa and Relena heard the fall of hooves and turned around. Upon seeing him they both rose to their feet respectfully. Trowa kept his eyes focused on the grass.

"Your highness," Relena said, curtsying.

Heero gave her a brief nod and swiftly glanced at Trowa. "We are leaving. The attendants will be riding with their lords. The extra horses need to be tethered and led."

"Yes, my lord," Trowa said, without looking up, and started to jog towards the tent.

Relena glanced from Trowa's retreated back to Heero expectantly.

"You," Heero said, extending his gloved hand, "will ride with me."

A bit surprised, Relena took his hand and allowed him to pull her up on the saddle and she quickly adjusted her skirts. He had expected her to sit side saddle but she did quite the opposite. It reminded him of how prim she had been in her youth but how quickly she turned reckless when her father had first given her a pony.

Heero rode on ahead towards the trail, knowing the others would follow suit. Relena sat upright and a bit away from him, making sure not to make physical contact. She did not wish to offend him by leaning against him and he was a bit amused by her concern. He doubted he would have minded if she did brace against him.

"Today was lovely," Relena said, attempting conversation. "Your land is beautiful, my lord."

"Hn."

"Ah...Trowa was telling me the story of how he came to be apart of court. Quite interesting, really, that he and his sister found out and halted the plans to-."

"I know, I was there," he said abruptly, not wanting to hear anymore of Trowa.

Relena snapped her jaw shut then. After a while she looked up into the fading light of the clouds and mused quietly. "It has grown quite dark; shan't we become lost in so dense a forest?"

Heero almost scoffed. "Impossible."

"Well yes, I suppose it would be," she amended, "you've probably memorized each and every pathway by now haven't you?"

He gave no response and Relena almost sighed. It seemed either he really had little to say on the subject or he simply did not feel the need to reply, the latter which she deemed extremely rude. Trowa, who was quiet by nature found it easy to speak with her yet Heero behaved as if it pained him to say anything at all. She would try again though later for as of the moment he sounded to be in a foul mood.

The two couples and Trowa brought up the rear a while after and she was grateful for the company. Heero's stony silence was unnerving and she was a bit disheartened at his attitude but could think of nothing she did to offend him. Heero noticed her turning around frequently to look at the others but he kept the pace steady ahead of them. She had enough social assimilation for today, he believed, and he begrudgingly admitted to himself that she did not need to speak with Trowa anymore than she had already.

There was little chatter as everyone was weary from the day out. Hilde was dozing against Duo's shoulder and Meiran struggled to remain balanced on the horse as her head drooped and jerked awake by each bump on the path. Relena felt uncomfortable and stiff as she tried to keep from touching Heero unnecessarily but her efforts were giving her back cramps from having to remain upright for so long. Heero's eyes slid down to admire her hair and he could tell she was beginning to tire. Having her so close was crumbling his resolve and he realized if he didn't change course now, then he never would. With a quick jerk of the reigns Heero led the horse onto a detour path without a word of notice to the other companions. Ignoring their calls and Relena's startled gasp. Heero urged the steed into a steady trot.

He would do this. There were guards posted in the village before the start of the border into neighboring lands. He would deposit her there with them; bid her a long life and he would turn around and ride away. It was a simple transaction really, which required minimal effort on his part, so then why did it bother his conscious so?

Strands of her waist-length, goldenrod hair brushed against the exposed skin under his rolled up sleeves and he realized she had not protested their sudden departure. She was being oddly quiet, almost sullen.

'No matter,' Heero thought. It would make this whole business an easier occurrence. They continued that way for some time with Heero becoming increasingly agitated at the situation. He almost wished for her to kick and scream indignantly and demand why they had left the others.

Almost.

Relena shifted in her position, this time not caring for propriety and slumped against him, the hard cover of his chest plate armor smooth against her back.

"I would like to believe you are merely giving me a tour of the various pathways in the forest," Relena mused, looking about with false curiosity. "Any other motive would bely the kindness shown to me this morning."

The disappointed lilt her voice carried caused a budding ache in his stomach and he was thankful she did not face him to be able to see the redness that colored his face. Receiving no response from him, Relena sighed again in resignation.

"As I thought," she said, slightly let down. "I had imagined I would have been able to retrieve that which I had lost. Perhaps it was my mistake to have expected to find it with you."

Relena leaned forward then, away from him and that small action embarrassed him. She, in so little a time, had believed he would have been able to help her.

Heero had thought his aversion to her stemmed merely from his weak excuse of not wanting to become involved in her affairs, but he realized then it would be of little inconvenience should he decide to let her stay. He could not relate to her that he was confused as to what to do with her; he could not divulge that he would rather have her remain with him than send her off as she were with no memory and nothing to her name.

Her shoulders were slumped, her head was bowed and golden hair formed a curtain around her face. Relena felt foolish, for having given away her trust so freely. She was mistaken to have believed that while his subjects were concerned with her well-being, he had no reason to be and cursed herself for even thinking of playing the dependent party. She came this far on her own and she would continue to do so, with or without anyone's assistance. The night air was brisk and her long sleeves did little to halt the cold that seeped through the fabric. She wrapped her arms around herself and shivered slightly. All of a sudden she wanted to get off this horse and get away from him.

"You are cold," Heero's monotone voice broke through her thoughts.

Relena nearly rolled her eyes. "So it would seem," she replied through chattering teeth. Before she could think, Heero's arm came around her and pulled her back against him. In one deft motion he swept off his cloak and draped it over the front of her shoulders.

Heero's mouth brushed her ear as he leaned forward to adjust the cloth and she shivered again. "Is this better?"

Ignoring the tingling of her skin and the unwanted racing of her heart, Relena nodded. "Th-thank you."

They fell silent again and Relena warmed her hands beneath the cloak and she ventured to speak again.

"Are you sending me away?" came her timid question.

Heero was uncertain how to respond and instead chose to remain silent. He shifted her in his arms to lean against his left side and Relena felt the ripple of muscle as he tightened his hold on her when they reached a particular unruly patch of foliage. The steady fall of the steed's hooves and Heero's even breath, eventually caused sleep to overtake her and her head came to rest on his shoulder. Her face nestled in the crook of his neck. The tiny huffs of her breathe against his skin were oddly soothing and he tilted his head to look down at her. His lips hovered above hers and he tore his gaze away before they could descend further. He was at a crossroads and while he tried to weigh his options, her closeness only served to send his mind into a haze.

"Heero..." her heard her say drowsily after awhile.

"Hmm?" he said vaguely, looking up into the speckled midnight blanket of the trees, his decision wavering as she squirmed in his arms.

Dark lashes fluttered open, lazily. "Heero...don't...let me fall..."

His eyes widened then and he sharply looked back down at her face but she had already drifted off to sleep again. It was impossible that she had recalled a memory from their youth so suddenly and he reasoned that she was merely telling him to not let her fall off the horse. There was simply no way she could have remembered...

_Relena's small hand strained to reach the branch, the weight of her skirt dragging her down and hindering her from climbing further. She turned her head over her shoulder and looked down into Heero's serious deep blue eyes as he held tightly to her ankles while she balanced herself on the trunk of the tree. _

"_Heero, don't let me fall," she commanded, "or else I shan't play with you any longer."_

_The little prince frowned. "If Father finds me doing this, I shall be punished and tis shall be your fault," he said accusingly. "Make haste before Duo comes."_

"_You were the one who threw my jumping rope, you miserable toad boy," Relena quipped and Heero simply scowled with blatant dislike to being called a toad._

_Turning back to her task the little lady took a breath, flung herself upwards and made a grab for the rope that was slung over the branch. However, she misjudged the distance and the force of her movement caused her footing to slip and she slid sideways with a yelp of Heero's name. Bracing herself for the fall, Relena squeezed her eyes shut but the ground never came and gingerly she opened her eyes to find herself sprawled over Heero's back. _

"_Heero?" _

"_Get...off," he said through gritted teeth. "You're heavier than a bushel of wheat!"_

_Realization dawned in her large, cerulean eyes. _

"_Heero, you've saved me!" Relena gushed, ignoring his insult. She threw her arms around his neck as he struggled to get up, choking him. Heero's eyes bulged as he tried to breath and at times such as these he questioned his willingness to play with girls. Bothersome creatures they were, really._

"_Relena, you can let off now," Heero said, trying to pry her arms from his neck._

"_I believe I will marry you," she said firmly._

"_Wh-what?" he sputtered out. What in the bloody hell was the wench scheming now?_

"_Tis only natural for a lady to marry a knight after he comes to her aid," she replied, pushing her nose in the air._

_Brushing grass from his tunic, Heero looked at her disheveled hair and dirty dress, a deadpanned expression on his face. "You are no lady and I am no knight."_

"_You await, Heero Yuy," Relena said, pointing a tiny finger at him. "I will certainly become your lady one day, you await and see."_

It was then, in that moment, Heero made his final decision and it did not escape him that it took so little persuasion. Taking the trail back to his castle he knew no longer would he be in doubt. She needed him, he believed. The silly girl she had been, the reliant part of her that she had tried to push down for fear of seeming weak to him, still remained somewhere deep within her. Even in her sleep, even with so little memory, she called for him as she used to in their childhood. Relena needed him then and she would need him again and she had returned into his life for a reason. While he had his reservations before, he was firmer now. Gazing at her slumbering form, her relaxed features, and the steady rise and fall of her small shoulders, he silently made his vow. Perhaps later things would fall into place but as of now he would protect her, that he would, regardless of the costs.


	12. Accentuation

A/N: Woohoo chapter 11! Nothing much to say except thank you to those who've read this little story so far and to those who've reviewed. I don't intend to wrap this up anytime soon so for those who are in for the long haul, thank you in advance haha. Now, onward!

Pristine white gloves smoothed back chestnut hair as the tall, broad shouldered figure moved to stand by a window. Broken mirrors, torn curtains and charred wooden chairs of the castle in which he stood lay about him and he believed it a pity so beautiful a structure could fall to such ruin. However in the face was war, even the untouchable must sometime crumble. The room, once the chambers of a great pacifist king, was dimly lit and the late afternoon sun shone through the fragmented shards of the window and cast shadows about the floor.

While his regal, handsome face appeared calm, anxiety swirled within his mind. His path to conquest had been readily paved, at least until he breached the Sanq Kingdom. There his troubles began to surface and his patience waned as each day passed.

How difficult was it for an entire army to locate one man?

He no longer had the luxury for mistakes and if he did not receive results soon, no one would enjoy the methods he would be taking to get them.

"Une," he mused to himself in the still of the room, "to what lengths would you go to prove your loyalty?"

.

Dorothy slipped her cloak over her shoulders and pulled her hood quickly over her flaxen hair. She grabbed parchments scrolls from her dresser table and shoved them hastily in a leather satchel, glancing at the door and hoping Quatre did not return from overseeing the squires' equestrian training. Looking about the bed chamber she made her way to the door and gingerly peeked out. She warily stepped out, pulled the door closed quietly and slipped down the hall. Dorothy hoped to make it to the stables, take a horse and not be seen. Hopefully while she was in town she would not be missed and would be able to return in time before she was noticed absent.

Dorothy treaded carefully through the lesser used pathways of the castle and stopped short quickly when hearing the footfalls of the guards coming from the opposite way. Relieved they did not cross paths, Dorothy bolted for the door that led directly to the stables. Rejoicing her success early, she tethered a horse and was about to mount before she heard the swing of the stable gate and froze.

"And where art the Lady Dorothy going in such haste?" Duo baritone broke through the quiet of the stable. Dorothy gritted her teeth and cursed her carelessness. She had completely forgotten Duo was assisting with helping the squires care for the horses after the training.

She turned her icy blue eyes on Duo, who leaned casually against the door, watching her with vague suspicious. "I hardly see it as any of your business, Lord Duo," she replied with mock politeness. "Perhaps your time would be better spent actually doing work."

"Eh, I work enough, my lady."

"If you were following me like a meandering swine then I beg to differ."

Pushing himself from the edge of the door frame, Duo stretched lazily. "I am not the one stealing horses to go…where? Have you a lover perhaps that has you leaving the castle at a certain hour in the afternoon everyday?"

"A lover?" Dorothy scoffed, rolling her eyes. "You jest, surely. And if perchance I did, I doubt you would be my confidant."

Duo turned serious then, his violet eyes cloudy. "I would hope, my lady, that whatever has you sneaking about like a common thief is not so grave a matter that you cannot even tell your Lord."

Dorothhy did not reply and instead chose to stare stonily at the hay on the dirt ground. She certainly owed him no explanation rather what she did was her business alone. She knew he meant well but his meddling this time would prove troublesome.

'Of all the cavernous mouthed people to run into,' she thought, quite annoyed.

"You are aware Quatre despises liars."

"As if I have to be told," she snapped. "You needn't worry; I am not as devious as you make me to be, although I do have my ways but I wouldn't hurt Lord Quatre." _I am trying to spare him._

Duo regarded her silently and finally nodded. Dorothy did have her odd mannerisms and oftentimes outrageous ideals but she loved Quatre too much to do anything against him.

"I will leave it at that then. Safe travel."

"Thank you," she said stiffly and rode out through the back archway quickly. Duo watched her retreat for a moment before he slid his eyes to the person on his left. Quatre was leaned back against the wooden wall on the outside of the stable, his arms folded.

"Will you go after her?" Duo asked.

Quatre's aquamarine eyes were unreadable as he shook his head. "She has never disappointed me before so I shan't begin doubting her now."

"You are too believing, my friend."

Quatre smiled at this slightly. "Dorothy rarely moves without reason so I trust whatever she's doing is important enough to keep to herself, for now. She knows I am always here should she need me."

Scratching his head, Duo chuckled. "I hope you are right because if there is anything that frightens me the most, it is Dorothy and her schemes."

Quatre could only laugh in agreement.

.

Relena believed from this point on, she would request a daily set of chores to stave off the boredom. Or at least perhaps take up sewing. She had ventured to find Hilde and had come upon her hastily bustling about the buttery, a slightly panicked look in her eyes. Before Relena could have asked her what happened, a tray with a bronze cup and pitcher had been thrust into her hands and Hilde had spun her around and pushed a dazed Relena out the door.

"Heero's study. Quickly!" Hilde had called as the door swung closed.

And thus she found herself in Heero's wing. This was not what she had in mind when she had gone searching for something to do. She supposed it would pass the time and it would be a good time to corner the Prince whom she knew was avoiding her since their exchange in the forest over a sennight ago. She was getting a bit tired of it and wondered if he behaved this way to everyone. She did not wish to be so openly disliked and found it quite offensive.

Carefully balancing the tray over her forearm, Relena made her way to Heero's study and firmly rapped on the door. A gruff reply came from within and so she entered. Heero's head was bent over various hefty texts and he was furiously scribbling away on parchment.

"Flog whoever was responsible for this lateness," he said, not looking up from his writing.

"Well first deportation and now flogging," Relena quipped. "I seem to be accumulating quite the punishment."

At the sound of her voice Heero sharply raised his head. He hid his surprise but she was not who he had been expecting. He had locked himself away in his study with blatant intention to avoid her and yet she always seemed to, without realizing it, foil his plans to remain elusive. He remembered he was staring when she cleared her throat and shuffled her feet. Snapping back to reality, he raised an eyebrow in disinterest and went back to his work.

Clearing her throat again, Relena spoke up, "Where would you have this?"

Heero spared her no glance and gestured to a low table near his spacious fireplace with his quill. Slightly miffed from him ignoring her, Relena set the tray down noisily and turned to leave. If he insisted on treating her in such a beastly manner then she would incite no conversation and waste her time.

"Pour it."

Relena turned back around swiftly, honey blonde strands flying over her shoulder. "I beg your pardon, sire?"

The Prince stilled his quill, lifted his Prussian eyes and fixed her with a withering glare. "Pour the coffee into the cup," he said slowly, as if speaking to a child.

Relena stared at him for a moment, debating whether to balk but better sense ruled out and she moved to pour the steaming drink and set it sloppily down on his desk.

"Do you require anything else, milord?" she asked with mock politeness.

Heero grunted and taking that as his response, Relena bowed slightly and walked to the door. When she was almost out Heero didn't know what came over him that moment but he heard himself say, "I expect coffee at dusk tomorrow…and bring a second cup."

Not seeing her startled glance, Heero once again buried his nose in his work and waited until her footsteps grew before he pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation. Damn her and her ability to throw his need for seclusion to the wind. She unnerved him by doing so little and it bothered him a whole lot than he cared to admit.

….

At dusk the following day Relena attempted to find the slightest excuse to not be the one to bring Heero his daily coffee but it seemed he had already given Hilde instructions. Handing Relena the tray, this time with the requested second cup, Hilde smiled mischievously and she wondered just what was so amusing.

"Oh nothing," Hilde replied, her cornflower eyes twinkling, "have a delightful time."

Rolling her own cerulean blues, Relena turned without a word and thought of ways to prolong the walk. She wasn't quite sure why she was so nervous this time it wasn't as if Heero wanted to suddenly invite her to afternoon coffee when he had gone out of his way to avoid her for so long. She hoped he wasn't a man who was so quick of mood; she was only beginning to learn how to read him. Her trembling hands were causing the tray to rattle and she chided herself, "Don't be foolish Relena, as if he cared for your company. He looks at you if you were the Black Death itself."

Resolving to be quick about it, Relena knocked on his door. There was a rustle of parchment, silence and then Heero's taller body framed the doorway. Relena stepped back startled and looked up into his face. He looked slightly uncomfortable as he stared at her and then stood to one side to allow her to pass. She dipped her head in greeting and walked in as Heero closed the door behind her. Setting the tray on the low table by the fireplace, she turned and looked at him expectantly. He was still standing and she was confused again by the awkward silence that stretched between them. She wanted to speak but was unsure of what to say and so they simply stared at one another. This ill at ease Heero was definitely odd from the indifferent Heero of yesterday and she didn't know how to proceed.

"Well, if there is nothing else, I shall take my leave Your Highness," she said, looking about the room unsure. As she was about to walk past him his hand stopped her arm gently but she kept her eyes focused on the door.

"If you will," he started, "if you will join me…" and trailed off.

Relena did not face him but that did not stop her heart from beginning to beat quickly as the place where he held her arm, grew quite warm. She had not wanted to be presumptuous in thinking Heero had requested another cup because of her and yet here was he was asking her to stay. Manner dictated she accept the invitation, granted not fully voiced, but an invitation nonetheless. And so she brought her eyes to his, smiled and inclined her head gracefully. She couldn't even begin to understand him.

Heero inwardly let out a sigh for he had believed she would have refused. He did not wish for her to accept merely because his station gave her no choice but remembering her feistiness yesterday he doubted she would subject herself to accept if she truly abhorred him. Why he was able to go from one extreme of avoiding her to the other extreme of inviting her to share coffee with him the next was beyond him.

And so they both sat by the fireplace on the plush, red velvet and fine wood chairs and sipped Heero's favorite blend of coffee. Quatre had them directly imported from his homeland in the Muddle East and it had always been his routine to take coffee daily after the sun set. He wanted to begin a conversation but didn't know what to say and so contented himself with gazing at her discreetly behind his cup as he drank. Relena's nerves were frenzied and her eyes flitted everywhere around the room but to his. She admired the full bookshelves, the excellent craftsmanship of the sparse furniture and looked towards his desk which was covered in parchment and scrolls abound.

"Why have you not a squire?" she questioned, her curiosity breaching the silence.

Heero paused as he brought the cup to his lips. "A squire?"

"For your note taking and your other tasks. You do have knights in training at the barracks do you not?"

Heero tilted his head to the side and Relena found herself admiring the cut of his jaw and the way he was seated: relaxed but always alert.

"Do you believe me incapable of penning my own decrees? Of bathing and dressing myself?" he asked, his tone slightly bemused. Relena stiffened. He did not sound offended but his want of expression caused her to be unsure.

"I did not intend any disrespect," she started, "just that I suppose I was mistaken in believing all knights were to have one."

"I will be in need of more soldiers," Heero explained carefully, "I'd rather they be trained for war instead of writing."

"But some are quite young."

"A few yes but only the older, more able bodied are involved in combat. The youngest help with the chores."

Relena nodded in understanding, glad that Heero was not a ruler to subject children to the horrors of fighting. "I see," she said. She was pleased he was making the effort to talk to her and it made the coffee all the more pleasant. They remained that way for some time, making idle conversation on the geography of Minland, Relena asking questions and Heero doing his best to not give his customary one word responses to keep her interested.

He noticed her begin to relax more and therefore did not mind the small chatter. He saw her eyes roam the bookshelves and he ventured to ask her if she would like to peruse them. Her face lit up excitedly, "Oh may I?" she asked in such a way that caused that budding ache in his chest to reappear knowing it was he who made her smile. He nodded and she rose, walked to the shelves and ran her fingertips over the hefty leather bound recorded texts of the time. Only royalty and those of the religious order could afford the commission of stories and transcription of ancient texts. Relena was elated and read the titles eagerly. She didn't know how she knew how to read but discovered she could and saw no point in questioning it as she wouldn't be able to remember anyway.

"Geoffrey Chaucer, Niccolo Machiavelli, Baldesar Castiglione," Relena read off a few authors, tilting her head to the side. "There is quite the selection here..."

Heero moved to stand behind her and he glanced at the side of her face. "These are necessary reads," he said simply.

"I agree, Chaucer and his commentary on the corruption of human nature and supposedly pure religious institutions, Machiavelli and his ideals on the state and power and Castiglione and his thoughts on what is the epitome of court life," Relena said, smiling up at him.

Despite remembering nothing of her past, she still subconsciously retained her royal breeding and schooling and being an avid reader Heero was pleased to know still had this in common. In their youth, they often took lessons together but appreciated little the sitting still for instruction and oftentimes had to be separated in order to learn anything at all.

"_Relena, if you would read this please, so that I may carry on my lessons in peace," Heero said, almost rolling his eyes holding out a small collection of notes. "Pagan will be asking us questions and I shan't make excuses for you again."_

"_I will not," Relena said stiffly, perching herself on a rock. "What really is the use of it?"_

"_So that we may not grow to be daft," came the reply. _

_Relena thought this over for a moment. "If I were to grow up daft, tis shall be fortunate for me." _

_Heero sighed and sat himself under the shade of a willow tree and proceeded to read the notes himself. "You needn't continue for I doubt I shall enjoy the reason."_

_Hugging her knees up to her chin, Relena grinned. She loved teasing him and sought every chance to do so. He was quite adorable when he scowled and it pleased her to know only she could get away with it. _

"_Dearest Heero," she began mischievously, "if I were to grow daft as a swineherd, would you let me live with you at Minland castle?"_

"_I doubt of it," he said smoothly. Sitting up straight, Relena frowned and moved to thump him on the head. _

"_Owe! What do you-."_

"_Heero Yuy I daresay Duo hardly insults me as much as you," she said, her hands on her hips, glaring down at him. _

"_I wasn't insulting," Heero said, going back to his reading. "You would have been with me regardless and I would not allow you to become witless."_

_Relena opened her mouth to argue before she really allowed what Heero said to sink in. She blushed then, seated herself next to him and peered over his shoulder. _

"_May I read with you?" she asked. _

_Heero glanced at her. "Why now?"_

_Snatching the notes away from him with her small hands and hid her face. "If you are going to study, you will need my help. I daresay you're reading abilities are wanting enough." _

_Heero leaned back on his palms, regarded her as she pretended to read and shook his head wondering when she'd realize the notes were upside down._

"...eero? Heero?" Relena said, calling him back to reality. He looked down at the large volume she held in her hands. "Would you allow me to borrow this?"

"Anything," he said suddenly, his voice husky. Her expression shifted slightly into tiny surprise. "I mean, anything you would like to read, you may," he amended, clearing his throat.

Holding the heavy book close to her chest, she beamed "Thank you, sire," she said quietly. Their close proximity did not escape her as he looked down at her face, silently. For a moment his eyes had seemed to drift away as if he were remembering something from long ago and his face had moved closer to hers when he dazed off. She was nervous, but delightfully so and his eyes were so deep and blue and she didn't want to move. Heero broke his gaze from hers then as he noticed the flush in her cheeks and looked out the window. When had it become so dark? Following his eyes, Relena thought the same thing. Having been in his company, she had lost track of the time.

"I suppose it has grown quite late," she said then.

At the moment Heero didn't want her to go but didn't think it appropriate if she remained there any later. Relena moved away, in a rustle of skirts, and shifted the book in her arms.

"Tomorrow then?" Heero said, turning his Prussian blues to her. She was anxious then, he wanted to see her again and it both pleased and made her nervous.

"I would enjoy that, Your Highness," she replied. "Thank you for today." He nodded, watched her curtsy and reluctantly walk to the door.

"Good night Relena," he said quietly, his voice low.

"Good night, milord," she answered with a slight turn of her head and left the room. Heero glanced at the empty coffee mugs on the table, the scent of oleander still lingering and his eyes softened.

He very much looked forward to tomorrow evening.


End file.
